


Searching For you

by Maximum118



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Eustass Kid, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Original Character(s), Parent Dracule Mihawk, Parent Roronoa Zoro, Parent Trafalgar D. Water Law, Parenthood, Perona And Roronoa Zoro Are Siblings, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zoro is a Heart Pirate, perona is a strawhat, reiju is a strawhat, sanji is a kid pirate, vinsmoke siblings are like Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum118/pseuds/Maximum118
Summary: In a world where soulmates and Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics exist during a pirate era after the first Pirate King. We follow two pirate captain alphas search for their soulmates. While the omegas are on sale's row at the auction house. Will they make it in time?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Vinsmoke Sanji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	1. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law hears the voice of his soul mate and finds where he was at. Meanwhile, Eustass Kid gets close to where his mate was.

_How many weeks have I been here?_

_Gah…so…so...hungry…_

_So…So thirsty…_

_No…No…Not today…please…someone! Please help!_

A tattooed captain snaps his eyes open, woken up by the silky pleas of help. He rubs his forehead “Agh…that was strange…” he mumbles rubbing his dark gold eyes.

“Captain! ~ there’s an island close by! Should we land?” asks his navigator mink through the steel door.

“Yea. Let’s bring Shachi and Penguin with us.” Responds the captain as he puts on his fuzzy leopard spot-patterned hat.

~Later~

The captain, Trafalgar D. Water Law, or Trafalgar Law for short, he was walking with his three main crewmates, Bepo, Shachi, and a penguin in the town they landed in to explore.

Law looks to the stall of bread “why…” he mumbles.

“Captain! Ignore it!!” says one of the companions, Bepo the polar bear mink.

The group walks past the bread stall quickly as they can as they see a bar. The other two campions perk up “FOOD!!!” they shout as they rush into the bar.

“OI! PENGUIN, SHACHI GET BACK HERE!!” shouts the captain as he and Bepo run into the bar to follow the duo.

The duo were gorging themselves with food and water the duo sweatdrop as their captain stands behind them with a scary aura “Yari, yari why are you two eating food we Can’t afford?” says Law.

Shachi Swallows the food he Was eating, with a sheepish smile says, “We’re hungry?”

Penguin gulps his drink as he begins to shake “And Ikkaku makes brunt Food”

Law’s aura grows “spit it out now.”

The duo spits out the food and drinks terrified. Law smirks as the duo push the uneaten food to the server and slouch on out of the bar. Bepo follows them, Law turns to join them when he hears two ladies talking.

“I heard people from the human auction house came to get the guy that was caught by the Navy.” Says one as she sips her tea. Laws shrugs and begins walking off when he freezes.

“The moss-head?”

Law sighs as begins to walk when he freezes again.

“The one they almost let die by dehydration and starvation?”

“I heard they also assaulted him “

Law remembers his dream the silky voice crying for help. The poor voice was haunting his memories and he didn’t even know them. He wanted nothing to do with a person who he didn’t know.

There was a part of his body that disagreed. Where his heart is there was a weird mark that appeared when he was 5. The mark was an emerald heart with three swords stabbed through. This ladies and gentlemen are one of many soulmate marks. In this world, your love life will be determined by birth.

Each mark is different. One of the more common ones were the mark with no name just on the bearer’s favorite body part is the mate's favorite color, shape, and hobby. Another common one is a clock on favorite body part once again, where the time ticks down until you meet said soulmate. A less common one is a one with the border of the soulmate's life's dream, name in color, and one thing they are bad at. Law considers those people lucky, unlike his luck. Each mark warms when their soulmate is close by or if they were there so it to be easier to find each other. A rarer mark is the first words appearing on their forearm those are extremely rare.

There are other forms of soul marks known as soul senses. One is sound, one can hear the other’s voice in their head in their sleep to hint at where they are. They can pinpoint the voice from other voices. Another is colors, some people are born without seeing color just black and white until they meet their soulmate, where they begin seeing all colors. There are others like being mute until meeting the soulmates and not being able to feel emotions, and upon meeting soulmates they learn new emotions. Soul senses are common among the royalty, World Nobles, and Upper class, extremely rare to the middle class to the lower class.

Another dynamic of this world is Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Alphas are the ruling power. Alphas can mate with anyone being Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas typically mate with omegas, go through possessive episodes, go through ruts, sometimes have “wet dreams” when there mated, and can have many mates if they wanted too (Through if it isn’t the soulmate then the alpha gets depressed and angry, tending to mood swings and very rarely, murdering the other mates). Betas are the middle class; they are considered the normal race. They don’t go through heat or rut, typically mate with other betas, females are the only ones who can be impregnated, go through normal wet dreams, can have many mates (But unlike the alphas isn’t really affected by it if it isn’t the soulmate) and don’t go through possessive episodes. Finally, there are Omegas are the bottom class, considered as the main breeders. Omegas are the following; they go through heats, typically mates with alphas, both males and females can be impregnated, can have other mates (Yet if the others aren’t the main alpha/soulmate, they get sick for a bit), have scent glands on their neck and wrists, and go through depressive episodes when mated.

Law is an alpha who has a rare case of being able to hear his soulmate in his sleep and a mark. There are some cases like this where one person has a mark and sense caused by when someone was accepted into the upper-class, World Nobles (current or former), or royalty. In Law’s case, he was adopted by a former world noble by the name of Rosinante Donquixote hence allowed him to able to hear his soulmate. Through the captain doesn’t know his future mate’s name so it’s harder to find the one meant for him.

For some strange reason after hearing the ladies talk, Law got interested in the topic. He turns to the ladies and walks over to them “What about a navy prisoner?” he asks.

“Oh! The young omega who appeared and hurt the captain’s son’s dog. All because the dog was attacking a restaurant.” Answers one lady.

Law perks up at the word omega, his heart pounds slightly he opens his mouth to say “Where’s the base? I would like to investigate.”

“Just north deary! It’s big you won’t miss it.” Answers the other, Law nods and quickly leaves to find this base.

The omega may be gone now…but that doesn’t stop Law.

~Meanwhile somewhere in the East Blue~

A red-haired pirate captain works on a weapon for his close friend. Well, the best he can anyways, this pirate is Eustass Kid, an alpha with a case of not able to see any colors and a mark on his hand of a circle yellow sapphire, with slight flames, pan, and spatula. The redhead rubs his head as he’s used to blacks and whites it’s hard to tell which colors are needed.

“Kid. Take a break alright?” says his masked friend, Killer.

“I’m fine Killer. Don’t worry.” Answers kid

“No, you are not. Rest, won’t you? You’ve been working non-stop since we set sail.”

“I’m fine Killer. Are we anywhere near a restaurant?”

“Ever since we entered the East Blue there is one called Baratie.”

“We have money?”

“Enough for me, you, Heat, and Wire”

“Alright let’s go there.”

The group of four leave the Victoria Punk right when they docked and walked into the restaurant. Every customer freeze, as the crew as they walk to a table. They waited for a waiter as one nervously walks over.

“H-Hello…I am your waiter. Wh-What do you want to drinks?” asks the waiter as the rookies were infamous in all the Blues.

“I’ll have coffee.” Answers Heat.

“Gimmie some whiskey will ya? Make it big,” answers Killer.

Wire looks at Killer “Why do you want whiskey?”

Killer visibly twitches “I deal with a child all the goddamn time. Can I get drunk?”

Wire quickly puts his hands up “I understand goddamn dealing with Kidd is that bad? I’ll take a cocktail.”

“YoU dOn’T kNoW pAiN uNtIl yOu GrOw Up WiTh KiDd BiTcH!!!”

“Shut yer trap Killer. I’ll have a sparkling pre-“ cuts off Kidd begins to feel a faint warmth in his hand. He looks at his hand where his soul mark is where a faint glow is. The group’s mouths drop.

“Kidd…Can you see colors?” asks Killer.

“No…I guess they were here…for a while…OW! OH SHIT! it’s burning hot now!” answers Kidd as the heat in his hand grew. The waiter panics and runs into the kitchen, dragging a pink-haired cook behind him.

The cook looks at the group and notices the topaz mark. She smiles and walks up to them “Sir…Is your favorite gem a ruby? You like building? And you can’t see colors correct?” she asks Kidd who dunked his hand in his water cup.

“Er…yea…? How did you want to know?”

The cook gasps then grins “My baby brother has a mark like that ruby lightning bolt, with a wench and bolts.” She says.

The group perks up, Kid looks at the pink-haired girl “Is…he here?” he asks

The woman looks away sadly.

~Meanwhile~

“Room, shambles”

Law teleports into the surprisingly empty base to see a cross with decaying ropes dangling on the arms of the cross. Law inspects the cross it’s been empty for a couple of days, fits with what the ladies were saying.

He grabs a rope and investigates it _It’s been cut_ he thinks as he lets the rope drop. He feels a faint warmth on the mark on his heart.

“Zoro…” says another voice. Law sniffs the air and immediately turn to see another alpha looking at the cross “Why couldn’t you have waited for me…”

“Zoro? Do you know the prisoner?” asks Law to him, Law slowly realizes who he’s talking to. The alpha is standing before him was Dracule “Hawkeye” Mihawk, the world’s greatest swordsman. Law remained calm as he responds.

“On a personal-parental level..”

“You’re a father Dracule-ya?”

“It’s nothing of your business young one”

“…The prisoner’s name is Zoro? What is their favorite gem? Second Gender? Favorite thing to do” Law asks openly, that warmth wasn’t random. His perfect mate was here if the greatest swordsman knows him Law must know.

Mihawk stares at him until he connects the dots “His favorite gem is emerald, he’s an omega, and likes to use three swords. You are his soulmate aren’t you.”

Law freezes, his soulmate, his perfect mate, the carrier for his pups, the one he would be with forever was taken from him. Who knows what will happen to the omega, Mihawk takes his silence as a yes.

“If you hurt him, I will personally slice you into tiny pieces.” Says Mihawk as he turns to leave.

Law looks to the sky as he asks one more question “I won’t I promise, what is his full name?”

Mihawk keeps a straight face as he begins to walk away saying.

_“Dracule-Roronoa Zoro”_

~Meanwhile on the Victoria Punk~

Kid looks out onto the sea, remembering what the pink-haired woman said.

_“Auction House people came in and forced him to leave. My brothers and I tried to save him but the people warned us not to get involved or the old man gets it”_

_“Can I at least have his name?”_

_“Of course, his name is Vinsmoke Sanji.”_

“Heh…Sanji…It sounds so perfect…” he says as Killer walks up behind him.

“Someone’s happy, should we head back to the South Blue?” asks Killer, Kid shakes his head “No. That would cause more pain to the Victoria Punk. We’ll probably rest here for repairs and go to the grand line. The Sooner we get the Auction house the better. “

Killer nods and turns to tell Wire and Heat. Kid smirks “Don’t worry Sanji. We’re coming just hold on….”

_“I will destroy anyone_

_Who gets in our way…”_

~4 days later, on the polar tang~

Law sleeps peacefully as he slowly has dreams of what his soulmate would look like. As he dreams a voice calls out to him.

_“Agh! Please help me!_

_LAW!!!”_


	2. Search and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas try their hardest to find their mates and soon make it to where the soulmates are.

_“Agh! Please help me!_

_LAW!!!”_

Law snaps awake clearly disturbed. Zoro's voice was in pain. The captain laid there hearing that Zoro was in pain, his heart clutched as he imagined what Zoro could be going through.

Law's mind races with so many possibilities. What if they're hurting him? What if he was in heat and another alpha was trying to mate him? Law growls at that thought. No one should be touching his Zoro. The captain blinks in surprise, he didn’t even know the guy yet he's getting possessive of him.

Law still wonders what he looks like, if the auction house took him he must be a sight. It could be also because he's a warlord’s and the World’s Greatest Swordsman's son. That is another thing, goddamn the warlord is fucken attractive for a 41-year-old **(please tell me ain't the only one! The man is probably the most attractive male anime character! Tho Cavendish is the prettiest.)**! His children must be attractive as hell!

Law imagined, a cartoony version of him, was playing with two pups while he pictured what Zoro would look like cooking in the background. The alpha smiles at the picture in his head. Maybe a little bit of Mihawk in the background swinging his sword.

Then comes the banging on the metal door snapping him out of his fantasy. Law irritated walks to the door and opens it “what.” He says.

Bepo openly smiles “Captain!” He says.

Law sighs _goddammit why is he adorable._ He thinks as he looks at Bepo “yes? Is something wrong?”

“There’s an island! Should we dock?” asks Bepo, Law, just wanting to return to his fantasy land says “Fine. Go on ahead”.

The mink perks up and runs off, Law shakes his head and was just about to close his chamber's door when Penguin and Shachi run-pass dragging him along to the main deck.

“Hey! Let me go. Right now.” Protests the captain as his crewmates proceed to kick the door to the main deck out

“Get some fresh air captain!” says Shachi as he practically shoves Law outside.

“Yea captain! You got to be in good shape ya know?” adds Penguin on as slams the door “We’re coming with you and Bepo!!”

Law hisses at the sun “I don’t ne-“ Law cuts himself as he sniffs the air. Many scents came at him one scent stands out to him. A scent of an omega smelling like steel and fruit. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin blink at their captain as he mutters out “Room, shambles” as he appears on the sandy shore of the island. The three quickly follow him as they cautiously walk onto the island.

Law follows the omega’s scent, maybe it was his alpha senses compiled to find the omega and mate. That was until he sees a blackish-green bandana flowing in the wind on a branch. Then his chest begins to warm while Law begins walking up to the cloth. Law pulls the cloth off the branch. He sniffs it and notices the same scent he followed. Then, his mark begins to heat up, Law’s eyes shrink, his heart beats fast…

“Zoro-ya…”

~On the Victoria Punk~

Kid was once again building. Not a typical gadget though, this time his thoughts wandered off to his soulmate. He was creating a makeshift chain for a project well the best he could anyway. Being not able to see colors is challenging in this project as he wants the perfect colors and materials for it.

Killer walks in unannounced once again “Ooo~ someone’s going to become a romantic.” He teases.

Kid feels his face warm up and yeets the closest tool near him at Killer “SHUT YER TRAP! WILNAE YE!?” Shouts Kid slipping into his natural accent of the south blue.

Killer bursts out laughing as he elbows the redhead “What you makin’ anyways?” asks Killer as he looks over Kid’s shoulder.

“Something. I just thought about Sanji and…started to make a chain. Are we near an island?” asks Kid, Killer thinks for a bit.

“We’re not far some the country of Alabasta, maybe we can stop by what was it called…oh Nanohana. Why?”

“I need to get a few things, we’ll hide the ship and disguise ourselves.”

“Aye Kid. I’ll tell the crew and ask Wire for disguises.” Says Killer as he leaves the workshop.

~In the town of Nanohana~

The main four were in the marketplace with disguises on. Infamous pirates in a warlord’s territory? Hell Nah not dyin’ tonight. Wire was looking with Heat at some chemicals. Meanwhile, Killer and Kid were, well…more like Killer was looking for a sapphire.

Kid was trying his best to find one as well. He comes across a stall owner who shouts “Gems! Come get your gems!”, Kid automatically walks over to the stall owner.

“Gems? Do you have a sapphire?” Asks Kid, the stall owner smirks.

“Why. Of course! Let me get one” answers the owner as he gives Kid a turquoise. Noticing he couldn’t see the color.

Cue killer running over to the stall and pointing one of his hand scythes at the owner’s throat.

“Don’t buy it. It's a turquoise. Where’s a sapphire.” Says killer passing it back to the owner.

“I knew that Killer. It was a lighter shade of black than what blue would be.”

The owner raises his hands quickly “I-I ran out a few days ago! Three people came by and I believe the omega wanted the sapphire the two betas bought it for him!”

“Omega..?” Kid says perking up at the word, Killer pressed his weapon closer to the owner’s throat. Soon Kid’s mark warms sightly and he gets closer to the owner. Being bigger and taller than the owner, scaring him.

“What did the omega look like?” says Kid in his alpha voice, picking up the scent of the owner being a beta. The alpha voice is what alphas use to order betas and omegas to do whatever they want and sometimes to coax information out of their omegas.

The owner tumbles “The o-omega was blonde with blue eyes and curly eyebrows, his hair covered one eye!” he says. Kid’s orange eyes shrink as he remembers Sanji’s sister’s description.

Kid turns away as calm as he could beginning to walk off “Killer, Wire, Heat. We’re leaving. Now.” He says, Heat and Wire nod and follows their captain. While Killer redundantly moves his hand scythe from the poor owner’s neck and follows Kid back to the Victoria Punk.

~Months later, on the Polar Tang~

Law looks at the bandana in his hand. Zoro was on that island all those months ago, his best bet now is the human auction house on Sabaody Archipelago. The point where the grand line, becomes the new world. The New World is run by the four emperors. They aren’t far but it was still a few days away.

_Hold on Zoro-ya…we’ll be there soon…_ thinks Law hoping his thoughts are heard by Zoro.

A knock is heard at his door, he places the bandana on his bed and walks up to open the door. There stood Penguin with a newspaper, Law sighs “What’s on the news today?”

“You remember Straw-hat Luffy?” asks Penguin

“The One who caused chaos in Alabasta?” answers Law, getting a drink of water.

“Yea…so…he and his crew might of…declared war on the world government…”

Law almost spits his water out “What.”

“He declared war on the World Government…”

“. . .”

“Captain…?”

Law chuckles as he calmly smiles at the picture of the black-haired pirate “Interesting…that straw hat-ya. I may want to start an alliance with him at some point.”

Penguin falls shocked at his captain’s words “Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT?! CAPTAIN ARE YOU OK?!” he shouts. Law looks at the newspaper, smile shifting into a smirk “Yea. I’m fine, he might be able to help out with my main goal.”

“B-But what about Dracule-Roronoa Zoro?!” says Shachi appearing out of nowhere, grabbing the Bandana waving it around.

Law growls and snatches it back very aggressively “DON’T TOUCH!!” he says shouting, “ALSO WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!” as a vein appears on Law’s head.

Shachi puts his arms up and hides behind Penguin “Scary…” says Shachi shaking.

Law takes a deep breath and looks to the side “First, We get Zoro-ya. Then we’ll figure it out from there.” He says.

The duo get stars and jump up “We’ll help you with anything Captain!~” they both say as they runoff.

Law looks back to the newspaper and stares at the Strawhat crew consisting of:

-Monkey D. Luffy

-Dracule Perona

-Nami

-Usopp **(No God Usopp! Not yet anyway!)**

-Reiju

-Tony-Tony Chopper

-Nico Robin

-Franky

-Brook

Realizing the last name “Dracule” he looks at Perona. He blinks at the picture and faintly notices pink hair and black eyes. 

“Zoro-ya’s sister? How the hell did Dracule-ya end up with an odd-haired daughter? Does he get around???” mumbles Law as he sits on his bed.

He was just about to lay down and pass when his transponder snail begins ringing. Law gets up and cautiously picks up.

“Hello? Who is this?” he asks, preparing to use his alpha voice.

“No need to prepare to speak in your voice young Trafalgar.” Says the voice, Law tenses up.

“Who. Is. This?”

“. . .How are you my son’s soulmate again?”

Law freezes and mouths ‘motherfucker.’ Then forces himself to speak “Oh. Dracule-ya. It’s you. Do you need anything? Wait…how did you get my number?”

There is a brief pause “I have my sources…”

“Dolflamingo told you didn’t he.”

“. . .Yes. Yes he did.”

  
_I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T HAVE CAUSULLY SAY IT BUT NOOO! BEPO SAID WE SHOULD! TO “KEEP IN TOUCH WITH MY UNCLE” MY UNCLE IS SHITTY._ Angrily thought Law “Tell him to fuck off please.” Says Law.

“Will do.”

“Good. So why did you call me?”

“Zoro is on Sabaody Archipelago. I’m on my way there now. How far are you?”

“We’re a couple of days away. I have no idea when we’ll dock.”

“Understood. Also. Yes, I do get around with the ladies.” Says Mihawk as he hangs upon a shocked Law.

_H-How did…he…know if I…ya know what I won’t ask._ Thinks Law as he lays down with the bandana on the pillow next to his, passing out.

_“Thank you…Law…_

_Please...hurry…”_

~ a few days later, On the Victoria Punk~  


The Kid pirates dock their ship on Sabaody Archipelago. Kid jumps down barely missing the water.

“OI! Be careful Kid! I ain’t diving in to save you.” Says Killer as gets on the dock.

Kid rolls his eyes and looks to his main crewmates “Find the Human Auction House now. Sanji isn’t going to wait any longer than he has. Bring some beries as well just in case”

The crewmates nod and begin to get some beris as Kid looks around the mangrove island. “Which number are we docked at?” Asks Kid looking at Killer.

Killer looks at a tree and walks up to it “We are tree 13. I don’t know if that’s saying something…”

“Relax! It’s probably nothing too big to worry about. Let’s hurry up and find the auction house.” Says Kid as he begins to wonder off with Killer quickly following him.

The duo ends up near an amusement park. Kid looks at Killer, Killer looks back they both blink then look at the amusement park.

Heat and Wire blink at them “Master/Captain, Killer no. No. NO.” they say as the duo rush off into the park forgetting about the auction house. The older duo sweatdrop as they chase the duo before Kid either strips the place of its metal or Killer “accidentally” kills a worker.

~Meanwhile~

Law and his main crewmates walk around the lawless area where many more pirates run like barbarians. While his soulmate’s bandana is tied around his sword, Kikoru’s, handle. Law blinks at them “They are pirates like us just keep walking.” Says Law as his crewmates nod.

“Trafalgar Law. It is…good to see you again.” Says a voice. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin jump up in surprise then begin to shake as a familiar black-haired man walks up to them.

“Ah. Dracule-ya. It’s good to see you as well.” Says Law casually as other pirates whimper at the Greatest Swordsman.

“The auction house is over there shall we go?” asks Mihawk, Law nods and motions for the others to follow they recently do. The group enters a round building with seats, Mihawk walks over to one of the seats in front of many empty ones. Law sits next to the warlord as his crewmates timidly sit next to their captain.

“GODDAMIT! LET ME GAE RICHT NOW!” shouts an angry voice, Law looks behind him to see Eustass Kid and Killer getting dragged by their ears by Heat and Wire. Mihawk blinks at the scene.

“Look at where we are Master Kid.” Says Heat as he let’s go of his captain’s ear.

“The auction house? Maybe we can buy someone if they catch our eye.” Says Kid as he leans on the wall. Kid looks to the side and sees Law staring “Oh wow. I have a new fan! Sorry, bud I’m gonna be taken soon.”

Law growls, then calmly smiles, and then flips off Kid. Mihawk sighs and smacks Law’s hand “Behave among your fellow generation.” He says.

The tattooed captain blinks in confusion as he rubs his hand “What? I’m probably 3 years older than him.” He says to Mihawk.

“You didn’t know? Rookies with a bounty of over 100,000,000 belies are considered the Worst Generation, you are in the group. Much like my daughter, Perona **(Reminder, Perona is technically Zoro in this universe)**.” Explains Mihawk as Law looks to the stage. Soon three world nobles enter going to the best seats in the house.

Kid growls “Celestial Dragons. Compared to them, pirates are more humane than them.” He says.

Law doesn’t comment as he agrees through one former Celestial dragon…was different from the rest. He helped Law in his time of need, and he will never forgive the one who got rid of him. The lights go out and the spotlight goes on the stage.

Soon a man wearing flashy clothes slides on out with a microphone.

“Welcome one and all! To the human auction house! We have some mighty interesting ones today! Alphas I hope you're prepared for some beautiful omegas…”

Sound drains out around Kid and Law as they sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of their soulmates. They both pick up separate scents, they feel their pupils dilate. They were just in time. The two omegas were just weeks apart from their separate heats.

_We’re here…just wait a little bit longer…_

_Zoro/Sanji_


	3. I've finally found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas find and save their soulmates from potential slavery to the Celestial dragons.

_We’re here…just wait a little bit longer…_

_Zoro-ya/Sanji_

The man in flashy clothes slides by with purchase after purchase. The nobles betting on who they want. Soon the man smirks “Now those who need a carrier for their very own pups. I present to you two very attractive omegas. You can bet on either one separately”

Guards force two omegas out and down on their knees rather aggressively. One was moss-haired, dark eyes, with tan skin, rather built, and with three piercings dangling from one ear. Law's mouth opens slightly. Then his soul mark heats up rather quickly.

Mihawk glares at Law “Quit drooling over my son right now oh so god help me.”

Meanwhile, Kid's black and white vision became bursting with colors. He blinks and rubs his eyes turning to Killer “. . .You have blonde hair?” He asks.

Killer looks at him “Uh. Yea? Why- you can see colors…”

Kid looks to the stage where the blonde hair-blue eyed man kneeled on the stage. Before anyone could say anything “500,000 ON THE BLONDE OMEGA!” he shouts.

Law sighs a breath of relief “I’ll bet 500,000 on the green-haired one.” He says.

Meanwhile, the omegas onstage feel their pupils shrink. Moss-Haired one, Zoro, perks up at the familiar voice. Right when he does, he sees a man in bright yellow hoodie with a fuzzy hat, sitting next to his father. Who breathed a sigh of relief. Let’s just say Zoro almost drooled at the sight of his future mate.

While the other omega, Sanji, was getting used to the colors around him. He looks at the redhead who shouted out the price he wanted to buy him for. The mark on his leg heats up right then. Sanji almost cried as a smile appears on his face, that was his soulmate he was able to find him! Leaving with that sapphire in Alabasta must have given him leads or Reiju did.

Just when the flashy guy was about to say sold. One of the Celestial Dragons said “1,000,000! For both!” that’s when the two captains plus the warlord froze. They didn’t bring enough to beat the world noble. Kid was thinking about cheating and using his devil fruit, wait he’s a pirate. It’s totally legal to do that!

Then a huge crash is heard as nine people go flying off a knocked-out flying fish.

“LUFFY!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF US!!” shouts a female voice as the group practically fell into weird positions.

“WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD NOT HAVE CRASHED!!” shouts another voice this time a male. Sitting up as he places the straw hat on his head

He then waw kicked into the air “YOU SAID WE SHOULD YOU DUMBASS!!!” shouts a pink-haired pigtailed girl.

Mihawk sweat-drops “Fuck. I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not he-“ “EHHH?! DAD!” ”Ah shit.” Says Mihawk as the pink-haired girl hugs him “Papa!!” she says.

“Perona. Not now. Your younger brother is going to be sold to a world noble.” He says, Perona looks on stage, “EH?! Z-ZORO! BIG SIS WILL BE THERE SOON!!” she shouts as she begins to float to the stage.

Law gets an idea as he notices the chaos, he lifts his hand “room” a blue dome goes over the house “Shambles.” He says as he transfers Zoro directly next to him.

“HUH?! HEY!! That’s my money…bag…” says the man as Mihawk walks up to him.

“How much do you like this shop?” asks Mihawk straight-faced, “Well yea…I get mon-“ as the man notices who he’s talking to.

Then let’s say the man probably pissed his pants running off as Mihawk chases him, yohu out and ready to slash the man into bits. While Law helps Zoro out of his cuffs, Zoro looks at Law.

“L-Law..?” he whispers out, Law reaches out and touches Zoro’s cheek.

“Yes. I’m Law. You are safe Zoro-ya…” consoles Law as he rubs Zoro’s cheek, Zoro’s eyes sparkle as Law automatically feels a connection, and Law’s mark begins to cool down as he stares at the omega in front of him.

With the Kid Pirates, Kid used his devil fruit to drag Sanji to him.

“Hey wait-“ Sanji cuts himself off as he feels his soul mark heat up rather rapidly as he looked up.

“Holy- you are beautiful…” says Kid breathlessly.

Sanji looks away “Oh…thank you,” he says quietly.

Reiju runs over the Kid pirates. Kid looks at her and blinks “Oh. It’s you. The sister, right?” he asks.

“I must’ve not said my name, I am Reiju. Sanji’s eldest sibling” she says, Sanji hugs her quickly.

“Reiju! Where are the brothers?” Sanji then leans into Reiju’s ear and whispers “is that my soulmate?” asks Sanji.

Reiju giggles “Yes isn’t he nice-looking? Pretty built and tall too~ That’s a good-looking one, I believe his name is Eustass Kid” she chirps. Sanji’s face grew red, _She isn’t wrong. I hoped for a pretty woman but goddamn I am 100% happy with him! At least I can have those three pups, that I've wanted!_ Thinks Sanji as he pictures what three pups would look like. Maybe two blonde girls and a Redheaded boy? Or vice versa? That’ll be cute. maybe all three having orange eyes or all three having blue-grey eyes?

Sanji soon snaps out of his fantasy, then quickly walks over to his soulmate. Reiju smiles as the alpha gets the sign as begins scenting Sanji. Like hell, Kid is losing Sanji, not again. In case he does, if another alpha goes to him at least they know Sanji will soon be mated to Kid and Kid alone.

“Stop! Stop what you're doing! I won them first! Give them here!” says the world noble.

Law and Kid protectively hug Zoro and Sanji.

“Uh. How bout no,” says Kid with a slight growl.

The world noble begins to throw a fit and pulls a gun out aiming at one of the two captains. Reiju and Perona jump back to Luffy, whispering something in his ears.

Luffy snaps up enraged and slowly walks to the word noble. Both crews stare as the youngest rookie continues to walk up to the world noble. _What did they say to him??_ Thinks Zoro as he clutches onto Law’s surprisingly soft hoodie. _I’m being so pathetic right now…My heat is really coming up…_ thinks both Sanji and Zoro as they watch from the safety of their soulmates.

Sanji soon realizes that Luffy was walking up to the celestial dragon, the other crew realizes what he’s doing.

“h-He’s crazy!” says an audience member as he stares.

“Strawhat-ya….” Mumbles Law as he looks with one eye, Zoro gets a cold sweat as he nervously watches.

“is he serious?!” says Kid as he too breaks into a cold sweat, while Sanji’s eyes shrink in fear “H-He’s kidding right?”, Kid lets a ruff purr to calm his soulmate down.

The world noble goes flying into the ground, Luffy stood there putting his hat on with an intense glare. Everybody’s mouth drop in shock, The two alpha captains smirk.

“Kid?” asks Killer as he looks to Kid.

“Heh, I’m glad I was able to see that in color.” Answers Kid as he pulled Sanji closer to the crew to avoid the crowd of people screaming to escape the auction house.

Law smirks “hmph, that was interesting.” Says Law as he comforted the shocked omega that was on his lap.

“Oh wow you got romantic quick captain!~,” says Shachi with a smirk. Law snaps his head with a glare.

“iMMA SHUT UP NOW!~”

~Later~

Killer jumps at the robot, pacifistia, trying to cut him down. Pacifistia swings at him, but Killer swiftly moves out of the way. Heat then runs up and breathes out fire

“how’s that?! Nice and toasty for ya?!” says Killer, the Pacifista is unaffected.

Sanji looks at Heat confused “HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU BREATHE FIRE?!” he shouts as he jumps at the pacifista kicking him hard enough for a stumble as he jumps down holding his foot.

“OW, OW, OW!” shouts Sanji, Killer, and Heat look at Sanji slightly scared.

“Oh damn, our captain got a fighter omega.” Says Killer as he helps Sanji get his balance back

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo get in front of the trio.

“Let us take over from here!” says Bepo as they begin attacking the pacifistia with multiple martial art fights.

“Oi, blonde. Your kicks probably won’t do it!!” says Zoro as he steals three swords from three knocked out navy soldiers. Zoro puts one in his mouth and slashes the Pacifista’s clothes barely tearing them. Law moves his sword in the direction behind him, where his new crewmate, Jean Bart stood. Before Zoro could get hurt anymore, Law puts his hand out “Room, shambles.” As he switches Zoro into his arms and Jean Bart wrestling with the pacifista.

While Jean Bart tries his best to defend everyone, Kid attracts weapons and metal to his arms knocking the robot down.

“Ha! Weak! Oi Killer, Heat, Sanji. Come on!” Says Kid the trio quickly makes their way to him.

“Hey, Eustass-ya. Don’t leave yet this isn’t over.” Says Law with a calm smirk.

Kid looks behind him to show the pacifista up “…You don’t know when to give up don’t you? Well, let's dance then.” Smirks Kid.

~Later when the crews escape the choas~

Law leaned on the railing of the Polar Tang watching the chaos on the archipelago as the rest of the crew rush to set sail to escape the admiral no way in hell are they going to the New World while an admiral is there. Jean Bart, wearing the boiler suit then points out to the sea where a coffin-shaped boat sailed out “It’s the Warlord! Hurry!!” he shouts out.

Law glances and stretches his hand out saying “Room, Shambles.” As Zoro was teleported to him.

“Woah, hey!” says Zoro as he stumbles a bit. Law smiles at him, he’s attractive with a hint of innocence. Rather…appealing to Law. He can also use three swords, another swordsman will be a good addition to the crew but he knows Mihawk might change his mind about Zoro being in his crew. The thought saddens him, yet he doesn’t separate Zoro from his family.

“did you get lost Zoro-ya?” asks Law lazily as he looks at the omega.

“What?! No! the walls moved on their own!” counters Zoro looking away with a blush. Law blinks in confusion.

“Zoro. How many times have I told you? Walls don’t move on their own.” Says a familiar voice, Zoro glances overboard where Mihawk stood with three swords hanging off his belt.

“Dad!”

Mihawk jumps onto the deck and smiles at Zoro “Hello Zoro it’s been a while.” He says.

Law calmly stares at the scene before him “Well Mihawk-ya, your son is lovely. Attractive.” He looks down at the three swords “Why do you more swords?” asks Law.

“Ah, these three are Zoro’s. I was returning them. He’s great with three swords.” Says Mihawk as he passes the swords to Zoro.

Law thinks back to his attacks on the navy soldiers, the omega is a literal demon. He was able to defeat a group of soldiers. Law found it rather…well let’s just say it’s arousing. Any alpha would find an omega who fights arousing means mating sessions will be rough, long, and well ensuring pregnancy happens gotta let those kids have the perfect genes.

“You're letting him stay here with the Heart Pirates?” asks Law rather happy, his soulmate as his crew member? Hell yea!

“Of course, I am, He’s been training his haki and swordsmanship to beat me.” Answers Mihawk, as he looks to the moss-haired male.

Zoro was admiring his three swords Wado, Shusui, and Kitetsu as he grins, as Law stares at Zoro “Thank you Mihawk-ya.” He calmly says with a smile.

Mihawk turns away and gets a small smile as he messes Zoro’s hair up “I’ll be waiting for you or Perona to defeat me. Goodbye for now…” he says as he jumps down the boat as begins to set sail.

“Oh. Before I forget from both you and Perona, I want grandchildren” says Mihawk as he sails away.

“DAD!!!”

~Meanwhile~

Sanji was cleaning the rather dirty kitchen of the Victoria Punk. _Do these guys even eat well?_ Thinks Sanji, cleaning his hands then takes freshly cleaned pots and pans beginning to cook something for everyone. After an hour and a half, he finishes food for the main four and the rest of the huge crew.

Killer walks in “Food?” he asks, Sanji looks away. Killer looks at the pasta bowl, Sanji pulls a cigarette out lighting it as he looks at Killer “You probably don’t like eating without your mask so I made pasta.”

“Your right I don’t like to eat without a mask…pasta is my favorite,” says Killer as he takes the bowl somehow placing the noodles in the holes of his mask slurping it into his mouth. Killer’s eyes become stars “HOL- THIS SH!T IS DELICIOUS!!!” exclaims Killer beginning to inhale the rest.

“Oi, oi! Don’t choke!” says Sanji as Heat and Wire come in to see the two dishes with their names on them.

“What you waiting for? Come get them before they go cold.”

The duo notice Killer inhaling the pasta. They get their dishes to try and begin to devour them. Sanji smiles at the trio of men eating food pleasantly, he looks to Kid’s meat dish and walks to pick it up.

“Kid’s probably in his workshop down the hall to the left. I can call everyone else to eat the rest and I’ll get some to do the dishes.” Says Killer as he finishes the pasta.

“Thank you, Killer.” Says Sanji as he walks to the workshop, knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” asks Kid, who is working on something.

“It’s Sanji…may I come in?”

“Yes. You can”

Sanji opens the door to see his soulmate standing with some bandages on his body. The workshop was typical of some tools here and there. A slightly torn couch was across the workbench with dark wooded end tables and a dark wooded coffee tables with some design plans. Connected to the workshop is the captain’s suite that had some graffiti of the jolly roger on the red and black walls. One big bookcase with a chair facing towards it with some tears, next to the bookcase is a dark wooded desk with some maps thrown about with more design plans. In the center of the dimly lit room is a queen-sized bed with a red- tiger-striped comforter and black pillowcases.

“I made some food. With some meat and other things,” says Sanji, placing the plate on the coffee table. He looks at one design plan, he picks it up and notices it’s the sapphire anklet. Sanji sighs he had lost the sapphire after he was forced to wear the slave rags.

Kid notices that his soon to be the carrier of his pups looking at the design plan. Kid looks at his current project which was the anklet. Before the chaos of the archipelago, Kid might have stolen a sapphire from some rich folk. He’s been working on the project since the first day he heard Sanji’s name.

“Sanji. Here” says Kid as he throws the anklet at Sanji who catches it. Sanji looks at it and gasps as he looks at the sliver anklet with cut sapphires.

“I-it’s beautiful…Thank you Kid…” he says as he smiles softly at the gift.

Kid walks up and picks the plate of food up and begins eating it. Kid’s eyes become stars as he looks to Sanji who is about to leave.

“Where are you goin’?” asks Kid as he continues to eat sitting on the couch, Sanji freezes “To my room?” he answers unsurely.

Kid smirks and looks at the blonde “Why to leave then?” he says cockily. Sanji blinks confused at the statement.

The smirk widens on Kid’s face as he finished his food. He easily pulls the poor omega onto his lap.

“Woah! Hey!! K-Kid, ah~” says Sanji as Kid begins to kiss his neck attacking one of the scent glands there. Sadly no marking yet as Sanji is weeks from heat, so Kid will have to keep his inner primal need calm until that fateful week.

_“This is your room. Right here_

_In your Alpha’s den…”_


	4. Law & Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly of Law and Zoro, and their little 2-year romance before Law sets off on his own Journey.

Exactly 5 weeks after the chaos at Sabaody Archipelago. The Heart Pirates quietly stayed on another island until this war that Strawhat Luffy started ends. Zoro’s been getting used to the Heart Pirates and he’s been comfortably sleeping in the bed of the sub’s master suite. Law was staying up and was at his desk looking at some newspapers to see how the other Worst Generation is doing mainly Luffy & Kid.

Zoro wakes up to see his soulmate, tiredly reading. He instantly gets rather sad. Law feels gets a cold feeling on his chest.

Ah, I should mention when soulmates find each other if you have the soul marks (Minus the clock). Each would get a certain feel to the emotions the other Is feeling. Positive emotions- warm and fuzzy, negative emotions- cold... There is one other thing alphas/omegas. If the omega is in mom mode (male or female), pregnant, or when the newborn pups are around. The alpha's soul mark tends not to warn the alpha of the omega's rather terrifying anger or protectiveness. Usually making the alpha have to sense that anger.

Law stands up and walks over to his soft bed and sits down on the edge. He lets out a soft purr as he strokes his soulmate's hair. Zoro responds with a content purr.

This was perfect, just the two of them happily purring. Law kisses the top of Zoro's head.

“Go back to sleep Zoro-ya.” Says Law softly.

“Not until you sleep. The bed feels empty without you…” mumbles Zoro as he looks to the side.

Law blinks and he turns the lights off and takes his hoodie off and crawls into bed. Draping an arm over Zoro, moving his inked hands to Zoro’s stomach though there aren’t any pups there yet. It’s a natural reaction to protect both the mate and pups.

Suddenly a warmth spreads in the omega’s body. Zoro’s face begins to flush red as his breathing becomes labored. Sweat dripping from his head as his scent opens. Law quickly realizes what’s happening. 

“Alpha~” whines Zoro as he gets the urge to build a nest. He looks to Law, face flushed from embarrassment.

Zoro is in heat, the marking and mating is about to start.

~A few weeks later the Maiden Island Bay~

Zoro lays in the grass rather nervously. 2 weeks ago, they saved his sister’s captain’s life. Luffy’s barely alive right now, when the Heart Pirates entered the maiden island Zoro was slightly worried that Law would find a woman and take her hand. Zoro moves his hand down to his stomach and gently rubs it. 

Law walks over to his new mate and sat next to him.

“Are you alright Zoro-ya?” asks Law as he scoots closer to Zoro.

Zoro takes a deep breath, sits-up, takes Law’s hands, and leads them to his stomach. Law slowly gets the idea and looks up to Zoro for confirmation. Zoro let a smile stretch across his face. Law hugs Zoro as quickly as he can with a smile which he waves over Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo.

Bepo gets the message and squeals as he rushes over to hug Zoro. Shachi and Penguin look at their captain confused both being betas.

Law’s smile grows as he looks at them.

_“There’s going to be_

_new additions to the crew.”_

~A month later~

The Heart Pirates dock at a small island with a village. Zoro is now two months into his pregnancy. No baby bump yet. The main crew runs out of the sub trying to buy things. Law, on the other hand, is making Zoro stay in the nest.

Zoro's nest is made of a few extra blankets that Law immediately demanded the rest of the crew bring. One of many pillows and a couple of Law's shirts, hoodies, and maybe his hat if Law lets him. Through Zoro found his nest comfy he wants to explore, so when he sent a small glare, Law pales and looks away mumbling “fine. Just stay near me.”

Remember that omega's anger? Yup. Law immediately backed off from the mood swinging omega. Some joke and call it “mom haki”, because just one glare can send pups and alpha to behaving.

Law holds Zoro's hand as they try to blend into the crowd. Though it's hard as one of the crew is a giant polar bear. Law finally let’s go of Zoro's hand as he notices some parenting books.

Penguin snickers “Does captain need a crash course on parenting?”

Law sends a glare Penguin’s way “Shut the fuck up right now.” He says in his alpha voice. He looks to Bepo “Bepo. Help me choose” he says, Bepo beams “Aye, aye captain!~”

Penguin shuts up visibly sweating. He looks to the side and notices dashes outlining where Zoro is supposed to be blinking a few times. Penguin's eyes bulge out of shock. He elbows Shachi who was drinking a cup of beer, Shachi looks and spits it out.

“Em…Captain?” Asks Shachi, Law looks at him.

“What?” He asks as he skims through one of the parenting books.

“Zoro's…er…missing.”

Law drops the book “wHAT.” He shouts. He shambles off in a panic looking for his pregnant mate, Shachi and Penguin begin looking around the village, and Bepo is sniffing the air hoping to catch some scent.

“OI! QUIT SNIFFING START SEARCHING!” shouts Shachi, as he frantically runs around.

Bepo slumps as lines appear above his head “sorry…”

“BEPO!!!” shouts Shachi.

~Later~

The four main crewmates gather in the village, panting out of breath.

“Nothing?” asks Law, the other shake their head. Law groans and looks in a window of a shop to see Zoro looking at baby clothes. Law’s mouth drops “Zoro-ya!!” he says, as he and the three-run like the wind into the shop probably running over a few people “ZORO-YA/ZORO” they all shout running up to him.

Zoro turns and blinks at them “Did you four get lost?” he asks, Penguin looks at him “We got lost?! You wondered off!!” says Penguin panting falling on the ground “I HAVE…NEVER RAN THAT FAST IN MY LIFE!!” he shouts.

“You got lost…didn’t you?” asks Shachi leaning on a nearby shelf.

Zoro looks away “I don’t get lost, the building move on their own.” He mumbles out.

Law looks up and sighs “Buildings don’t move on their own Zoro-ya”, he begins to hug Zoro from behind looking at the clothes.

Zoro smiles and leans back on Law, picking up dresses and outfits. Law purrs contently as he looks at his soulmate.

_I wonder what gender the pups_

_Are._

~3 months later~

Zoro laid asleep in his nest with a bloodied patch on one of his eyes. Bepo was watching the 5-month pregnant omega. Today was a rainy day today in the polar tang, Zoro has lost an eye to a pirate, if the pirate slashed deeper Zoro would have died along with the twin pups. When their captain found out he was furious, he demanded that Zoro be treated while he dealt with the pirate and his crew.

Bepo changes the bloodied patch and cleans the wound, putting a fresh one on. Zoro wakes up and looks to Bepo.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to watch me any longer Bepo.” Says Zoro getting up, picking a 50-pound weight up.

“Sorry...Captain’s orders! Also until the twins are born you shouldn’t be working out with such a heavyweight!” says Bepo, Zoro looks back at the mink “I don’t care. I’m not in the mood to argue.” He sasses back.

“So what if you got hurt! Captain says you need to rest.” Says Shachi as he looks at Zoro.

Zoro glares at them as he looks to his bump and sighs “Fine. I’ll stay in my nest-LAW WHY ARE YOU BLOODY!?” shouts Zoro as Law enters the master suite taking his bloodied yellow hoodie off. Throwing it aside, he grabs Zoro and drags him to the nest.

“What!? Hey, Law! Let me go!” says Zoro, shocked at Law's not so gentle treatment. Law glares at the two crewmates.

“out. Now.” He says, the duo run out of the bedroom. Zoro looks at Law.

“Law! What’s wro-“ Zoro cuts himself off as he sees Law lay his head on Zoro's lap, nearing the baby bump. Zoro hears a broken purr coming from his mate.

Zoro slowly realizes what’s up. Law had told Zoro his past, months ago. Zoro purrs back in response Law was afraid he'd lose another family member. He begins to gently remove the hat and strokes Law's soft black locks.

The purrs change into small hums and whispers “Cast…away your worries my dear…for tomorrow comes a new day…”.

Law smiles softly, “Taizen and Shiki.” He says. Zoro looks down and smiles.

_“I like those names._

_Let’s keep them…”_

~4 months later, on April 12th~

Zoro screams were heard across the sub. Every Heart Pirate waited in silence for the screams to cease. After they became apart of the Warlords, things have been quite peaceful well, besides Zoro's screams.

Zoro's screams and sobs were going on for 7 hours. Mihawk was there on the deck with Perona (As she was sent to her home island of Kuraigana Island.). Perona was wincing as she floated around the Sub. She wanted to oh so badly break into the room and support her baby brother. Mihawk was getting quite anxious as well, even though Law is a talented doctor he was so close to breaking the door and runs in.

After what seemed to be 3 more hours. Dual crying was heard from the surgery room. Inside the room, tiredly laid Zoro with two babies. One little moss haired boy and one black-haired girl. Law never felt so proud of an operation. He almost fell from sheer panic and fear. He kneels to the very exhausted omega.

Zoro looks to Law all sweaty with the biggest smile ever on his face.

“Wanna…hold…one?” pants out Zoro. Law nods rather shakily, Zoro, passes the girl to him.

She opens her eyes to reveal dark golden eyes and giggles. Law's heart went afloat as he stares at the bundle of joy. He felt a few tears beginning to pool in his eyes. She looked like him, he at first found it terrifying that she would probably be noticed among crowds. He looks over to the boy, he'd be noticed as well but Law will always be there to protect both of them.

A knock comes from the iron door, “Can we come in captain?” asks Penguin. Law growls, gently hugging the girl to his chest.

Zoro gives him a look “Law.” He says. Law mumbles out “Do I have to?” while nuzzling the girl twin.

“Yes. Be a mature Captain and…” Zoro points to the other side of the bed “She does what she wants.” He says casually. Law raised an eyebrow confused, he looks.

Where Perona has floated into the room and casually looking at the boy twin.

“How in the world have you gotten in here?” asks Law as he looks at the Strawhat.

Persona begins floating “I’m a ghost girl!” She says. Law and Zoro look at her with three big dots appearing behind them.

“WHAT!?” she shouts, the twins begin crying loudly. Zoro shot his sister with a dark look that even made Law sweat.

Perona pales and laughs nervously as she opens the door and lets in Mihawk and the three main crewmates. Law just growls at them.

Zoro shot him a dark look “Law. Stop it” he says. Law sweats and goes back to looking at his adorable daughter.

Mihawk walks up to the bed and looks at his first two grandchildren. Zoro smiles and hands the boy to Mihawk.

Mihawk cracks a smile out “I will stay here for a good amount of time. As your mate is now a warlord, I don’t have to leave for a while. You two need to learn the basics of parenthood.” He says.

Zoro nods “What of Perona?” He asks looking to his sister.

“I’m staying with papa for 2 years to train my haki!” She says, her eyes then soften “Was Luffy OK? Did his injuries get any worse?” she asks.

Law moves away from Penguin. And Shachi as they try to touch his daughter “He’s fine ghost-ya. “ he says. He growls at the two as they whine.

“Oh thank good- GHOST!?” She says with a red tick, the twins burst out crying once again. Zoro and Mihawk glare at her, she sweats “S-sorry…” she says.

Law observes the family of three and looks at his daughter. _Cora-san would’ve loved to meet you both…same with dad-sama, mom-sama, and…Lami…they would've loved to meet you both._ Thinks law as he glances at the main three he smiles.

“Yura, Yura. Get over here you three.”

“Captain!” the three rush over. Shachi pushes Penguin down “I wanna hold her!” He says. Penguin drags him down “What!? Hey no fair!” he says.

Bepo makes it over to his captain Law smiles and passes his daughter to Bepo.

She gets stars and giggles happily. Her twin shifts awkwardly as he gets passed onto Bepo giggling.

Perona enters her physical state. As she lands she looks at the duo.

“What are their names?” She asks.

Zoro and Law smile as they look at the twins.

_“Shiki and Taizen”_

~months later~

Law held a sleeping Taizen (Who did have black hair on the ends) in his arms as he writes something down. He feels warmth on his chest. Law looks behind him to see his mate happily purring Shiki (Who does have moss green strands) back to sleep. Law looks away _this…might be the last time I see them all…_ he thinks.

Zoro gets a cold feeling on his arm and he walks over to Law “Hey…are you sure you don’t want at least one of the crewmates?” he asks as he gently takes Taizen off of Law.

“No. I have to do this alone.”

“…Do you really? Dolflamingo is a dangerous man…” says Zoro heartbrokenly as he places Taizen next to Shiki.

Law notices the omega's sadness and kisses him gently “Yes. I do. If I don’t then…” He says, glancing at the twins.

“They…won’t have a bright enough future.”

Zoro lets a broken purr out as he lays his head on Law's chest.

“You.. May not realize it Law but it sounds like you being Cora-san.” Half-heartily jokes Zoro, Law looks at him and chuckles as he kisses Zoro once more.

Law rises his hand and mumbles “Room, Shambles.” Making the twins disappear into where all the Heart Pirates are. Can’t have the twins waking up in the middle of fun time.

~Next Morning~

Law looks up at Zunesha on his where the Heart Pirates wave their hands as a final goodbye.

They shout out “Bye Captain!” “Be safe out there!” “COME BACK ALIVE PLEASE!”

Law smiles as he watches his crew's antics. On the head of Zunesha, Zoro stood with the two children he drifted away. Shiki and Taizen both tear up as Law barely hears one word that would make anyone cry.

“ _Papa!!!”_

Law smiles to himself as Zunesha disappears in the distance. A glare is sent to Dressrosa where ever it is.

_Just you wait Dolflamingo._

_I'll have my revenge…_


	5. Kid & Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Kid and Sanji's 2-year romance and a surprise emperor appears in the way in the New World.

Kid working in his workshop, while Sanji brings him food has become a regular thing for them. Means one, Kid sees his mate, and two, Sanji gets to scold Kid because he should eat more or so help him as Sanji says. Yet today was relatively different, it was normal and all until-

A loud stumble is heard from behind the red-haired captain. Kid turns his head to see Sanji on the ground, panting. Kid runs over to Sanji, worried.

“Sanji! You Ok?” he asks as he helps Sanji up.

Sanji pants he uses Kid for balance “I-I'm fine. I-I just need to regain my footing…” he says.

“I ain’t no doctor but I know ya aren’t ok.” Counters Kid as he leads Sanji to their bed.

Kid grabs his Transponder Snail just about to call Heat. When smells something sweet in the air. He lets the poor creature go and looks at Sanji.

“did you go into heat?” asks Kid as he touches Sanji's forehead, immediately goes into a burning sensation.

“HOLY- More like a Burn! Your temperature is feverish! Goddamn!” Kid blows his handoff.

“Sh-Shut up….” Says Sanji as he pants.

“Why are you like that? No omega should be burning up that quickly…” says Kid as he goes to get a cool towel from the bathroom.

A knock at the door Kid growls “Whose there?” he asks.

“Killer.” Says a voice. Kid sighs of relief, an alpha he can trust.

“Come in! I'm going to need assistance!”

Killer practically kicks the door in “What do-Oh wow…that's a sweet- OHMYGOD SANJI'S IN HEAT!?” says Killer as Kid places an ice-cold towel on Sanji's forehead.

“Why aren’t you getting down?” asks Killer as he looks at Kid.

“His temperature is why hotter than a normal omega heat. As if..”

“He's been taking heat supplements.” Finishes Killer. Kid looks at him “Omegas have supplements?” He asks.

“It's used in royal families since being anything other than an Alpha or a beta is disgracing.” Explains Killer, “Though Omegas tend to get them if they don’t find their soulmates.” He adds on.

“He must’ve taken some under the thought that he would never meet you”

Kid places his hand on the omega’s forehead as Sanji slowly steadies his breathing.

“So what should I do?” asks Kid looking at Killer. Meanwhile, Sanji is slowly is grabbing pillows, sneaking off the bed taking one of Kid’s jackets, a pair of kid’s goggles, and the blanket. He was snuggling into one of Kid’s jackets when Kid walks back over.

Kid kneels near Sanji, petting his head “Sanji…will you let me help you get through this heat?” he asks, Sanji looks at Kid and nods capturing the alpha’s lips in his own. Killer awkwardly leaves, letting the two do their, ahem, needs.

~1 month later~

Whitebeard’s era is over, Fire Fist Ace and the old pirate died on the battlefield of the war. The Kid Pirates sail past the Red Line, seeing the ruins of Marineford. Killer sits out on the deck with the rest of the Kid Pirates. Sanji being slightly better leans on the rail with a freshly lit cigarette.

“To be honest, when the war started I was scared…” Says Heat as he stares at the ruins.

“But now…the Great Pirate, Whitebeard is dead.” Says Sanji as he puffs out smoke.

“So…it's really over now, isn’t it?” Asks Wire looking at ruins silently.

“Yea. It is.” Answers Killer, as he motions Sanji closer to him. Sanji guardedly listens and walks over to Killer mumbling “You aren’t my soulmate.” He puffs out more smoke.

“Eheheh!” Laughs Kid as walks to the front of the ship. Sanji perks up at the sight of his mate and immediately goes over to him. Kid puts his arm on his shoulders pushing Sanji closer to him.

“What's over!? The new force who emerged during this war – that Blackbeard is quite the guy.” Says Kid with a cocky smile. Sanji purrs softly at the attention, Kid purrs gruffly to respond. 

“The Four Emperors rule the New World; Whitebeard, ‘Red-hair,’ Kaido, Big mam.” he says “Red-Hair” with some spite. Sanji raises his eyebrow but Shakes it off.

Killer coughs “Big mom” he coughs again, Kid snaps his head towards Killer “Shut yer mouth. Waul ye?” asks Kid. Killer looks away.

“Anyways, but one of them is dead.” Kid continues as he looks into the foggy sea.

“The world is out of balance and...”

“No one can Predict the consequences…Not even that other guy in your generation.” Says Sanji as he leans on Kid.

“Eh. Hawkins is a douche.” Says Kid as he looks at Sanji. Kid Pirates snicker at the statement.

“But this is the beginning of a new era the likes that no one ever seen!!!”

~ in the morning~

Sanji pukes into the toilet. He’s been puking every day in the morning after a week of his extremely long Heat. Even he knows the signs of pregnancy, he smiles but he’s a high-risk of twins and triplets possibly quadruplets (He would hate that). Sanji looks at Kid fast asleep in the bed. Sanji crawls back into bed.

~2 months Later~

Sanji cooks in the Victoria Punk's kitchen as he looks at a slightly noticeable bump. He sighs and thinks about the pups, Kid had mentioned having kids at some point. He writes on a piece of paper “Guess who’s going to be a father?” He smiles and slips it under the plate.

Killer enters and looks to Sanji “Are you actually going to tell him?” Asks Killer.

“Yes. Can’t keep this secret forever.” Answers Sanji rubbing his stomach in a comforting way.

“Don’t be nervous. Kid will be ecstatic.” Says Killer as he pats Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji takes a deep breath and nods with a smile.

Suddenly the ship begins to extremely drift. Sanji and Killer hit the wall.

“ack the hell?” says Sanji as the duo exits the kitchen and notices a Jolly Rodger with a skull with a red slash over its eye.

The duo looks at each other and sees Kid run out and glare at another red-hair pirate. Kid opens his mouth to shout at the other red-head.

Hours later, The Captain of the Kid Pirates was laying down in a puddle of blood, he had a big wound starting from his forehead down to his chest, another wound on his side, and along with that a missing arm.

Sanji went into panic mode as a good amount of the crew were either dead or half dead. He instinctively goes straight to Kid. He feels for a heartbeat, feeling a weak one, he glares up at the red-haired yonko who has a shadow over his eyes.

The yonko smiles weakly “At least. He made amazing friends.” He says. Sanji blinks up confused as the yonko and his main Nakama walk away. Sanji looks down at his almost dead soulmate, tears cloud his eyes as he hugs Kid close.

~3 Weeks later~

Killer, Wire, and Heat were making a recovery in a hideout Sanji and any breathing crew mates conquered. Making the Mountain the main base.

Kid, on the other hand, wasn’t even awake. Sanji never would leave his side.

~A month later ~

Kid had been out for a month. It seemed like he wouldn’t live. Sanji was showing and some crewmembers, mainly Killer. Offered to help Sanji raise the pups. Sanji looks at his leg where a slight glow shows and a warm feeling washes over the leg.

One more thing on the Soulmarks. When the other soulmate dies, the gem breaks, and the mark fades away. The more complex ones do the same. The soul senses, the other soulmate that lived would revert to for example no color.

Sanji drifts his eyes to Kid waking up. Sanji's eyes clouded with tears “you…you…idiot!” he says as he runs over hugging the much taller and bigger man.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow…Nice…ow. To see you ow, ow, ow! Ease up on the huggin' will ye!?” Says Kid as he hears a broken sob and purr.

Kid freezes and one arm hugs him, purring to calm the crying omega. Confused he looked to his right arm, then feels his eyes shrink. He no longer had an arm; he follows the slightly bloody bandages covering half his torso and face.

“What…?” Asks Kid as Sanji pulls away from the hug. He sadly looks at the damage to his mate. Kid looks to looks at the scar on Killer's arm.

“You were out for a month master.” Says Heat as he walks in front of the crew.

“Red-hair was too strong. We lost. Apparently, Sanji and any living crew took over this island.” Says Wire.

Killer glances at Sanji who was glancing at his stomach “All when Sanji was pregnant he didn’t leave your side.”

Sanji becomes frozen, nervously looks to a shocked Kid “Er…surprise…?” Says Sanji.

Kid looks down at a bump in Sanji's stomach, he looks to his mate for permission. Sanji shakily nods, Kid gentle caresses the little bump and smiles slowly.

_“It’s bigger than a normal one pup_

_It could be twins or triplets.”_

~3 months later~

Sanji is along 6 months, relatively bigger than one pup or twins. Kid, practically forced Sanji into the nest in the base. Speaking of Kid, the captain has made a metal arm from his devil fruit. They were currently on their base, but Kid and Wire and half the crew decided to explore more islands. So, Killer and Heat and the other half were on the base watching over Sanji.

Sanji's transponder snail rings, thinking it's Kid he picked up. Not expecting to see nor hear two fighting colorful haired males.

“Both of you quit it! Sanji's on the line!!!” says another red-hear he knows all too well.

“Ichiji? Niji? Ugh…Yonji?” He asks, the three look at him.

“SANJI!!!!” they all shout as they rush outside the kitchen when all of them tried to squish inside the screen.

“You're alive! And…pReGnAnT!?” Says Niji as he pushes both Ichiji and Yonji off the screen. Sanji's sweat drops as he hears a familiar voice.

“Oi! Get off your- Sanji!” says an old man as he kicks the three brothers away.

Sanji snickers, he smiles at his adoptive father, Zeff. The three brothers get a red tick “HEY! OLD GEEZER! CAN WE TALK TO HIM!?” they shout.

Zeff turns to them, they scream and look down “sorry…” they Say.

“So ya brat. You going to be a parent?” asks Zeff as three brothers slide next to him.

“Yes, I am old man. You are going to be their grandfather because their biological one is an ass.” Says Sanji.

The brothers shove Zeff out of the way “We’re going to be uncles?!” they say with stars.

“Yes, Reiju, Ichiji, and Niji can hold the pups. Yonji you may watch from a distance” jokes Sanji as he rubs his stomach.

Yonji gets a vein “HEY!!!! I WANT TO HOLD THEM!!” he shouts, the two older brothers laugh their youngest brother’s dismay. Another ring comes through, the screen splits and shows Reiju with some strange people walking in the background.

“Reiju!” says the four brothers as Reiju smiles.

“OH! ONE OF THE CHILDREN I LIKE!” shouts Zeff as he knocks the three brothers away.

The quadruplet brothers gasp in shock “NANI?!” they shout.

Reiju giggles, she notices the bump in Sanji and gasp “I’m going to be an aunt?” she says. Sanji chuckles “yes. Yes, you are.” He says.

Zeff interjects “I’m going to say, I believe you are expecting quadruplets.” He says. Sanji pales “Oh god please no. I am not dealing with four. Three maybe, four monsters? No no no.” he says.

Niji thinks as he sits on Yonji, “Judging by the bump it’s more probable of triplets.” He says “HEY GET OFF WILL YOU?!” shouts Yonji, “No.”

Ichiji blinks “Also you changed your hairstyle and growing a goatee?” he asks.

Sanji sighs of relief “Oh thank god, and yes I am.”.

Meanwhile on the outside stood Kid smiling returned from his week's long voyage. The smile disappears as he thinks of his own family, he grips his robotic arm. “Fuck you...” he glares at the arm.

_“Red-Hair…”_

~On May 13th~

Sanji’s siblings rush into the room, where Sanji laid tired after his long labor holding a red-haired baby and a blonde-haired baby. Kid was sitting on the bed holding another red-haired baby.

Reiju motions for her brothers to quietly enter, through two, did the exact opposite and ran in shouting “NIECES AND NEPHEW OR WHATEVER”.

Making the three babies burst out crying. Sanji twitches and turns his head to the two noise makers “Niji…Yonji…If I wasn’t tired I would kick you both into the ground.” He says the brothers pale.

Kid on the other hand was holding his red-haired daughter, who sniffed and looks up with her red-orange eyes at her father. Kid felt a surge of pride as she reaches up to him, Kid smiles and easily lifts her to his face.

She giggles and touches his face. Sanji held the other two, a red-head boy and a blonde girl.

Killer chuckles as he stares at Kid and the red-head daughter, “She’s a mini-you.” He says with a smile. Kid chuckles and pulls his daughter away from his face.

Sanji gave the boy to Ichiji and the blonde girl to Reiju. Ichiji gasps at the boy with grey-blue eyes.

“2 more red-heads!!! Wooo!” says Ichiji as he lifts the boy in the air. Reiju giggles as she looks to the blonde “She’s a mini female Sanji.” She says as the blonde smiles.

Yonji looks over Ichiji’s shoulder to look at the boy, Sanji growls “Yonji too close.”, Yonji grumbles and moves 4 feet away.

“Good.” He says as Yonji groans, Niji laughs at him as Reiju passes the blonde girl to Niji who automatically wanted to spoil her.

“Don’t you dare Niji.” Says Sanji glaring at the blue-haired brother.

Ichiji hisses at Yonji while clutching the boy. The boy lets out a cry and Kid perks up walking up to the two brothers. Ichiji gives the boy directly to Kid and Kid says, “Please don’t squish my pup.”

Killer snickers as he walks up to Kid taking mini female Kid “Hands full bud. Don’t trust you holding two.”

Sanji chuckles “To be honest I don’t either,” he says, Niji gives the mini female Sanji back to her Father.

Kid twitches “Hey! I’m responsible!” he argues, Killer and Sanji roll their eyes and chuckles.

Reiju tilts her head “What are their names?” she asks Sanji smiles at the blonde baby babbling “This is Sora.” He answers he nods to Killer holding a pouting red-head girl “She’s Hera.” Kid leans in with the boy “And this is Knox…” says Kid as he hands Knox to Sanji, Killer walks over returning Hera to Kid.

A smile graces the couples’ faces.

_“They’re our little monsters..._

_Hera, Knox, and Sora”_

~5 Months later~

Kid sits at his chair with Hera (An adorable red-head with blonde streaks) in his lap watching the strange program that came on with Killer having his own son, Kamikaze (Pink-haired with a darker blonde tip), on his lap. On the screen showed the chaos of purple smoke, killing everyone on site. The dealer in the underground, known as Caesar Clown, shows a cage moving outside.

Sanji walks in picking Hera up “What are you two watching?” asks Sanji as he looks at the screen “Eh? Poison doesn’t seem like your type Hun.”.

Kid looks at the screen “I ain’t but wouldn’t mind seeing some chaos” says Kid as he pulls Sanji down for a kiss, Hera sticks her tongue out, Killer groans, Kamikaze doesn’t really care.

Killer groans “Ok Lovebirds, go get a room,” he says rubbing his mask. Sanji glares at the other alpha, which he looks away scared, the omega motions for Heat to take Kamikaze. Sanji leaves content with a sleepy Hera, Heat not far behind as he holds a passed-out Kamikaze.

As the screen shows a few familiar faces “Here I have a member of the seven warlords – Trafalgar Law, The pirate captain to be on hiatus – Straw Hat Luffy, a member of the Straw-hat crew – Nico Robin, another member, and the White Hunter!” says a scratchy voice.

Killer perks up surprised “Hey, they are…” he says when he hears Kid punch the chair arm. The captain then stands up with a huge cocky smile “He finally got off his straw-hat ass. ‘Bout fuckin’ time!” he says.

“No use watching it now. I prefer a more…hands-on approach to violence” He says as he turns away from the screen walking away from the room. Killer looks and stands up “Yeah, me too.” He says, following the captain.

Walking through the candle-lit red hallways “I still can’t wrap my head around it. Those two are together. Possibly an alliance?” asks Killer.

Kid scoffs “Don’t blame you, that asshole -Trafalgar. I thought he lost his mind and spine when he became the government’s dog. To no one’s surprise, he’s up to something as always.”

“You think he’s going to start something? And Straw-hat is apart of it?”

“High chance yes, We don’t wanna fall behind. Let’s move!”

“Alright, but Kid, for your sake and mine. Be peaceful about this.”

Kid rolls his eyes “I know! Shut up already!!” he says, grabbing the door handle twisting it, and opening the door.

A loud explosion happens when they just begin to open the door. Kid and Killer raise their arms to cover their eyes from the brightness. Meanwhile, the noise of the boom awoke the triplets. Sanji twitches and breaks a pen, he walks over to the triplets softly humming. The triplets stop crying and babble, falling asleep. Sanji walks to where the explosion happened.

Back with Kid and Killer, Kid’s mouth drops as he twitches at the annoying voice of Apoo.

“Aipapapa pa! Sup Kid~” says Apoo smirking showing his piano teeth. While Hawkins sat unaffected by the noise putting cards up. Apoo laughs out “You look stupid as always!”.

Kid growls “Scratchmen! What the hell are you doing? You made a huge mess of our safe house!” he says angrily, one. His family could’ve gotten /Killed/, two Sanji fought for this mountain when he was 3 months pregnant.

Two Kid pirates were hiding behind two remaining pieces of the room “Sorry, captain! We tried to stop him! Please don’t be angry!!” says one crewmate.

“I was making sure that you didn’t have any snipers. Anyone would do so when he gets summoned by an enemy.” Explains Apoo, casual as if he didn’t try to harm Kid’s family.

Kid was getting more irritated as he looks at Killer “See, Killer?! This is why I told you not to call him!” he says angrily, Killer pats his shoulder “Calm down. He’s a powerful man.” Says Killer.

Hawkins mess with his cards “How thoughtless of you to keep a guest you invited waiting.” He says blandly.

Kid finally hits a breaking point and growls. Kid slips into alpha mode, No one! NO ONE WILL HARM HIS FAMILY! “You assholes…I’M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH NOW!!!” he shouts lifting his robotic arm in the air circling anything metal in the air. A threat is in front of him, a threat that could hurt his family.

“Oh, I knew that’s what you wanted! I’m ready for it! Bring it on red-head!” says Apoo motioning his fingers.

Killer was about to step in when he felt a terrifying force behind him. He slowly turns and sees Sanji in mama bear mode. He taps Kid’s shoulder; Kid growls and turns to snap at Killer when he pales. Let’s just say Apoo and Hawkins pale too as omega anger is terrifying.

“W-WAIT! S-SANJI!!! I-I CAN EXPLAIN!”

“Diable Jambe…”

Sanji’s leg lights up as he lifts it. The three captains scream along with the poor Vice-captain.

~2 seconds Later~

The four pirates sat at the round table with bumps on their heads. Sanji was tending to Kid’s bump.

Apoo growls “Hey omega! Tend to me too! I’m an alpha! Maybe I would be better in bed than your current mate.” He demands.

“That’s horrible, you should not try to steal an alpha’s soulmate.” Says Hawkins.

Kid attracts a sword “FUCK AFF HE’S MINE!!!” he shouts, A triplet cries, Sanji’s head snaps to Kid.

Kid sweat drops, Sanji turns to Killer “I’ll make food and calm down all three triplets...again…Killer you keep them in check” says Sanji as he kisses Kid’s cheek, leaving to calm the triplets and to cook. Killer sighs.

_“Alright…Let’s be grown men and talk._

_We want to form an alliance.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang! Longer than I expected. Anyway, I wanted to post this before December. As I'm planning on making a Christmas special (Hopefully). Which it would be in a modern AU where two certain characters will be alive~ I'm glad you lot are enjoying the story! The next part will hopefully be after the special! See ya'll later!!


	6. Alliance pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law forms the Alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and a marine drops information on Law of his soul mate and pups. Basically Law regretting his life choices.

Law wonders how the hell did he get involved with this chaotic crew. Ah yes, happened a motherfucken month ago! Law left his adorable little family on an elephant consisting of his amazingly hot mate and his adorable twin babies, Shiki and Taizen.

Sure, he lied about not causing harm to the island inhabits he just killed a small amount of Caesar’s centaur men and possibly killed one of the cool yeti brothers. Also allied with a headache of a crew. Being miles away from his little family waiting for him on Zou, goddamn he wants to hold Zoro or either of the twins.

But did he seriously have to deal with two assholes, one who practically kicked him and his adoptive father to a plump and the other who is downright obsessed with gas!? Oh did I mention the heart that was currently being held captive? At least that heart isn’t his one on Zou, now that would piss him off and kill him.

So here he is above maybe 50 feet from the ground where a good ol’ poisonous gas cloud is coming this way. Stuck in a cage with an idiot, a woman revealing her chest, a 30 or so yr old man on the ground, A more mature woman, and a cyborg. Yea Law’s life is just peachy. Let’s just hope that none of his crew somehow intercepted an underworld line and are currently losing their minds.

~Meanwhile on Zou~

Shachi screams “WHAT DID I DO?!” the heart pirates turn to Shachi as he fails his arms at the video transponder snail projected onto a fellow crewmate’s hut.

Penguin’s eyes point out as he sees a familiar hat “AH! IT’S THE CAPTAIN!!!” he screams. The rest of the crew look and let out a distressed “Captain! No!” “Oh my god! Don’t let Zoro-kun see!” says one.

Zoro who was currently working out, hearing the twins cry awoken from their nap. He places his weights down and rushes over to his little 4-month-old pups in their polar bear onesies and their crib that is shaped like an iceberg. What’s with Law’s strange obsession with arctic creatures? Eh whatevs.

Both Shiki and Taizen crying look to their parent as Zoro purrs to calm them down. The twins giggle and then little growls escape the stomachs of the twins. Zoro grabs two bottles and sighs. Man, he misses Law, what if the alpha found someone else?

“Bepo! I need help!” calls Zoro as he looks to the screen where the heart pirates were watching. He almost drops the bottles, as he sees what’s on the screen.

Bepo quickly leans in and covers the screen “It’s nothing Zoro! Twins’ feeding time?” asks Bepo.

“L-Law’s there! He’s trapped! I knew he should’ve brought someone!” says Zoro as he goes to feed the twins and pack.

“Z-Zoro! We can’t! Captain’s orders!!” says Shachi as he tries to stop the swordsman. Zoro pushes Shachi down and tries to leave but Bepo literally bear hugs him.

“Fuck his orders! He is going to die! Shiki and Taizen will lose their father!” says Zoro, as tears come out of his one eye trying to escape Bepo’s hug.

Penguin walks in front of Zoro “Think about it Zoro. If any of us go there we'll just be in the way! Not only that what if…the twins lose you?” asks Penguin, as he looks to the now sleeping babies.

Zoro finally gives up and looks at the screen. Where the snail zoomed into the cage. He just wants Law home safe. He looks to the twins sleeping peacefully, he smiles _active at night huh? Just like their father._ He thinks

“Uh…Guys?” asks Uni as he points to the screen where it is now smoke.

“What happened?” asks Ikkaru worried,.she looks to Shachi.

~Meanwhile at the Safe house~

Finally, everything calmed down as the captains silently eat.

Killer sighs “This is extremely awkward.” He speaks.

Sanji walks back this time with a pouty Hera “Kid? Could you watch mini-Female you?” Asks the omega.

Kid smiles and takes the suddenly happy baby “Yea. I won’t let these assholes touch her or her siblings. Bring them all in.” he says.

Sanji lets a breath out “Oh thank god. Thanks love” He says pushing the crib that all babies share. Leaving quickly kissing Kid on the cheek.

Apoo leans over the crib, Kid and Killer growl dangerously. Apoo jumps away terrified “Oh come on Kid! We’re allies, aren’t we? Can I look at them?” he asks, Hawkins sighs.

“Scratchmen. Do you not know the traditional rules of the dynamics? Alphas aren’t welcomed to touch or look another alpha’s pups tend to get a tad protective.” He says as he sips his tea.

Apoo crosses his arms and curses, Kid attracts a gun “Bitch. Only I can cuss in front of my kids.” He says pointing it at the long-armed man.

Killer sighs “Kid. Put the gun down before the triplets and Kamikaze pick up on your bloodthirstiness.” He says, He turns the Video transponder snail.

“Killer. Knox, Sora, and Hera are my kids, their-AWW HERA IS PLAYING WITH A WRENCH” says Kid as he hugs Hera. Who pouts because she was playing with her new toy.

Apoo pokes both Knox and Sora who burst out crying thus waking up Kamikaze crying. Hera startled by the crying by her siblings and friend plus dropping the wrench also begins crying. Kid and Killer snap their heads to Apoo who laughs nervously. Kid places Hera into the shared crib and tackles Apoo with Killer.

Hawkins sighs “Where’s that omega when you need him?” he asks, he places the wrench and a few voodoo dolls, shutting the four babies up.

Hawkins then looks to the screen where smoke covers the screen “What are those people doing?” he says.

~Back on Punk Hazard~

Law stares in disbelief as he looks at the new hole in the cage “How dare he do what he wants?” he says as he twitches.

“Oiii! Traffy! Come on!!!~” says Luffy as he waves up at Law.

Franky walks up to him “Hey Traffy? I would rather like to check on the Sunny!” He says, Law twitches and takes a deep breath.

He thinks of Zoro, ah the man follows what he says sometimes, but he still listens. Why can’t the headache of the crew listen to him like his lovely mate? “Do what you want.” Says Law, slightly annoyed.

Law looks to the two marines and jumps down to Luffy letting everyone else follow. Once everyone was on the roof of the Lab, Law utters “Room, Shambles.” Teleporting into the lab. He looks for the lever and opens it quickly.

~With the team outside running for survival~

Perona snaps her head to Nami who was currently in Reiju's body, While Reiju was in Nami's body.

“WHY CAN'T BROWNBEARD GO FASTER THAN THE DRAGON!?” she shouts.

Usopp snaps his head to Perona with a vein “YOU CAN FLOAT CAN YOU!? THEN HELP OUT BT LOSING SOME EXTRA WEIGHT!?” shouts Usopp

Perona gasps “I AM NOT FAT YOU JERK! NAMI WATCH MY BODY!!” she shouts back going into her astral projection.

Nami grabs her friends’ body and holds on tight.

Reiju giggles darkly “Let's throw the whole body off!” she says, Perona goes back into her physical body and tackles Nami's body.

“EXCUSE A MOI!? I HAVE A FAMILY YA KNOW!” she shouts

“MY BODY! CAREFUL YOU BRUTES!!!” shouts Nami as she gets a vein.

Usopp groans as he looks to the skeleton musician “Brook. Why do we have so many girls in this crew?” asks Usopp as he looks to Brook.

“So allies of mine, the door is closing to the lab.” Says the samurai, Kin’emon. Perona stops pulling Nami’s/Reiju’s hair and looks.

“Oh no…We’re not going to make it!” says Nami, Perona pulls a katana from her umbrella “Hey samurai! Can you cut steel?” she asks casing an astral projection, letting her float.

Kin’emon looks at her “Can you female swordsman?” he asks. Perona lets out a giggle.

_“Horororororo~_

_Don’t underestimate the greatest_

_Swordsman’s daughter!~”_

~Later Vergo stops him & Smoky~

Law pants as he recovers from Vergo squishing his heart extremely. Laying on the ground as Vergo looks at Smoker.

“I’m kinda in the middle of something, does it have to be now? Vice Admiral Smoker…” he says staring at the smoke human.

“Whatever. I’ve been meaning to kill you might as well get it over with.” He adds turning to the Vice-admiral.

A fight commences, Law watches panting on the groan. Both using armament haki, Vergo was unaffected by the white hunter’s haki as he just looks back and knocks the vice-admiral down.

Law weakly thinks back to his family, he has a strange feeling they were watching. Law can't go down like this…Zoro's, twin’s and his crew are expecting him to return to them alive. Law weakly sits up, he needs to get his heart back.

“If I can’t get my heart back, I can and will kick your ass….Vergo…” Says Law weakly as he begins to stand up.

Vergo slightly snarls “it’s….Mr. Vergo.” He says squishing his heart.

Law screams in agony falling back down onto the ground, as Smoker regains consciousness as he looks thinking back to what he said Tashigi _“Tashigi. I want you to lead the G-5 soldiers.” “Smoker-san…Where are you going? Wait don’t tell me you're going after Vergo!” “Stop Tashigi!!!! Wouldn't you rather die than grovel before a pirate?!” “And the children…”_

He gets up and walks behind Vergo with a shadow over his eyes. Law weakly opens his eyes “Smoker…?” He says.

“Do you still want to fight Smoker-kun?” He asks, Smoker doesn’t respond and goes to use his devil fruit power to create a huge wall of smoke surrounding the trip.

“What are you doing?” he asks, using haki to coat his bamboo, fists, and legs attacking the vice admiral, Vergo stumbles on a question “Why do you keep using your devil fruit power? Enough playing around.” He asks.

Vergo then aggressively uses the bamboo to knock Smoker into a pipe “I know you want to kill me for messing with the Navy…If you're just reckless, you can’t make your people proud of you.“ he adds.

Smoker lies on the ground exhausted, with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Vergo senses something off he turns to look behind him, Where Law stands with smoke near him “Smoker…my heart…” says Law.

“So that’s why turned into smoke.” Says Vergo as he thinks back to the attack. A distraction to get Trafalgar’s heart back.

“It's a dishonor to a navy soldier, I'm too ashamed to be seen by my people..” Answers Smoker to Vergo's statement.

Law safely transfers his fuzzy hat to his hand after saying room, shambles. Law looks inside where a picture is tucked in the alpha glares up to Vergo ready to beat his ass.

~After Caesar is caught~

G-5 and the strawhat pirates celebrate their victory. Law had helped the children get over their drug addiction with Chopper's help as well. Law removes his cap a pulls out the picture of his omega smiling softly looking at their pups. One of the children, Mocha, he believes her name was with a bowl.

Law arches his eyebrow, Mocha hands him the bowl “here! We made you some soup to say thank you for helping us!” She says.

The warlord looks at the soup and back at Mocha “Thank you.” He says. Mocha looks at the picture.

“is that your family? The babies are so cute!~” Law smiles softly _Heh. I can agree with that._ He thinks.

“Mocha!” says Reiju, Mocha gasps.

“Coming, big sis! Bye-bye Sir!” She says. Running over to Reiju. Law begins to drink the soup.

He thinks how will Shiki be? Maybe like Mocha? Or will his absence affect the twins’ life? Law's head begins to hurt as he begins to think _maybe I should've brought at least one…no. That’s dangerous for them._ He shakes his head. He goes back to looking at the picture of Zoro. He waiting kind of patiently **.** If his crew was watching him, Zoro probably had a heart attack. He feels a warmth where his soul mark is. He smiles softly and pats the area.

“Take care of him.” Says a Voice, Law almost jumps. He turns his head to see Smoker.

Confused Law blinks at him “Don’t act dumb. I'm talking about Roronoa-Dracule Zoro.” Says Smoker.

Law frows his eyebrows at him “What do you know of my soulmate?” he asks.

“More than you know of. Zoro's a…special guy. You are on his people to protect list, as you are his pups' father. He has been lost, saved many, and trained hard. The boy is a treasure in all four blues. He cares deeply for those he loves. Don’t hurt him or lose him. Take care and love him deeply. Don’t die, as you have to live for those pups and Zoro.” Explains Smoker as he sits up walking to the ship.

“Wait. How do know about him?” Asks Law, Smoker stops and turns to Law slightly chuckling uttering the same words Portagas D. Ace said to him 2 years ago.

_“It’s natural for a_

_Big brother to worry about_

_His bungling little siblings”_

~Later~

Law hangs up the call for Dolflamingo, he looks to the crew of the strawhats. Perona sits next to Law.

“Will you be ok? You seemed disturbed when you called him.” Says Perona as she looks at him.

“All my life…I’ve been planning this.” Says Law. He thinks a bit “Why do you follow strawhat-ya?”

Perona smiles and thinks back to when she first met him “well I own him my life.” She answers.

“hmph, is that just normal in the Dracule household? Zoro’s the same way…it worries me.”

Perona giggles “Guess whatever Smoky said to you is still on the brain? Zoro’s strong I bet he’s just worried about you returning to him.” She says with a smile.

Law pulls the picture of his family again, Perona leans in “How are the twins anyways?” she asks.

“I…don’t really know…” he says looking at the photo.

Perona grabs her transponder snail and dials a number, Law arches his eyebrow “What are you doing ghost-ya?” he asks, it ring as a familiar voice picks up.

“Hello? Perona? Is everything ok?”

Perona smiles “Heya baby bro, I have someone here to talk to you.” She says, handing the snail to Law.

“Zoro-ya? Are you ok?” asks Law, a pause is held then soft sniffles are heard.

_“Y-you stupid alpha!_

_You scared me! Don’t ever do that to me or the crew_

_Ever again!!!”_

~with the Kid Pirate safe house~

Kid runs around the destroyed base, Trying to sniff at least one familiar scent. Another Yonko has destroyed the base even more. Before that Sanji has taken the triplets back for their nap. The yonko wasn’t alone, another army had joined in.

A cry is heard in the baby room as Kid runs over. He gets closer, his panic increases as the cry of one triplet was heard. Running into the room where Hera laid in her crib crying. He immediately picks her up and purrs to calm the crying pup, Hera sniffs and looks up to her father.

Kid smiles weakly “Your…ok…where’s your mother, siblings, and Kamikaze?” asks Kid as he looks around the room, he looks to Hera where she’s looking at the wall. Kid looks at the wall where two sixs on a flag was pinned onto the wall. Kid feels his eyes shrink as Hera makes a worried babble snuggling closer to her father.

_“Germa…”_


	7. Alliance pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the alliance in Dressrosa and Kid plans to find Sanji once again in Germa 66.

_“Germa…”_

“Papa?” Asks Hera as she looks to her father. Kid gulps “Your still young…You wouldn’t understand.” He says hugging his daughter close to him.

He looks around the destroyed base, Sanji, Knox, Sora, Killer, Kamikaze, and everyone else is missing. The only thing that was plastered all over the place was Germa's flag. Hell, even the Victoria Punk is missing.

Hera's stomach begins to growl, Kid stops and looks down at her.

“Ah shit…your hungry ain’t you?” Asks Kid, he walks to where the kitchen was. He grabs an unshattered bottle finding some formula. He pours the milk in the bottle, finding a lighter he sets a few papers on fire warming the bottle up.

Just about when he was about to throw the lighter Hera grabs it.

“Mama….” She says, Kid looks at the lighter to see something written on it.

“Totto Land?” he says, something snaps in his head. Totto Land is Big Mom's territory...Kid slips the lighter into his pocket. First things first his daughter needs to be fed.

~Meanwhile~

Law sits in the heart-shaped chair chained by sea prism stone. He lost his hat not too long ago, along with it. The picture of his little family he will probably never see again.

Dolflamingo walks into the chamber, as he walks over to Law. Noticing the soulmate mark, he shakes his head.

“Oh Law. I've told you many times in our past. Soulmates show weakness!” he says, flicking the coat Law wore.

“oh, By the way…Were you able to meet them? Maybe start a family? At such a young age too…” says Dolflamingo as he chuckles.

Law clutches his fists, Dolflamingo was getting too close for the alpha's liking. If that bastard even found out that someone else shared his blood. Especially if they're 5-6 months old? Dolflamingo wouldn’t hesitate to find them and take them from Zoro.

“Hmm, I'm taking that as a no. See? Waste of time.”

Tries not to growl. Zoro wasn’t a waste of time! He was the reward after searching! Then the twins, they were probably one of the best things that happened to him. He adores them all. Family and crew.

“You should've just stayed. Through by the looks of it…you did find him. Ah yes, the slave house. His name was Dracule-Roronoa Zoro…lovely catch he was.”

A shadow covers Law's eyes. The alpha growls at Dolflamingo. _Don’t talk about him like you know him! You know nothing!_ Thinks Law as Dolflamingo chuckles.

“Ah…You must be slipping into alpha mode. Another alpha casually speaking about another’s mate must be triggering.”

Law takes deep breathes as he tries to calm the alpha inside of him. If he loses it now, he may never see Zoro or the twins again. Dolflamingo's smiles change into a scowl.

“That Srawhat brat and his troublesome crew are trying to save you.”

Law freezes _they're looking for me…? Why I…broke the alliance off with them…_ he thinks confused. He then thinks back to what Usopp said to him on Punk Hazard.

_“In Luffy's world that logic_

_Is tossed out the window.”_

Remembering what Luffy said

To him also on Punk Hazard

_“It means we're friends!!!”_

Dolflamingo scoffs and leaves the room where Law smirks.

~On Zou~

Shiki crawls with her brother. She looks around confused as she and Taizen look at each other confused. Weren’t they just here a moment ago? Stupid trees moving around.

Shiki's stomach growls as she sits down and crawls to fallen fruit. Taizen blinks at his sister following her to the fruit.

The fruit was strangely purple and had little cursive Zs on it. Shiki throws a rock on it, making it soft. She digs about a bite out and eats it. After swallowing it she shakes her head.

“Bleh…” she babbles. Taizen crawls towards another fallen fruit this time the fruit was light blue and had strange circles. Doing the same as his twin, he scoops up a bite and eats it.

He too shakes his head “Bleh…” he says. Shiki crawls over to him. Taizen shakes his head. Suddenly he ends up in a tree and cries, Shiki startled begins to cry but a dark purple dome surrounds her.

Penguin and Shachi run around to see Shiki crying but no sound was heard.

Shachi looks up to see Taizen on the tree branch “What the-Taizen?! How did you get up there?!” he says as he climbs up to the baby. Penguin walks up to Shiki; she looks at him mouthing “Pen….” Penguin blinks at her.

“Can you hear me?” he asks, Shiki’s blinks and tilts her head confused. She mouths “pen” again. He froze, looking up to the tree branch where Shachi and Taizen are.

“Er Shachi!!! We have a problem…I think they ate devil fruits…” says Penguin, Shachi laughs nervously.

“Greaaaat…” says Shachi, Penguin sweatdropped.

“You lost Taizen didn’t you…”

“Yeahhh heheh…Don’t tell Zoro…”

Shiki’s dome disappears and she sniffs “Pen! Tai! Sha!” she babbles out.

Penguin looks back down at her “Hey!! I can hear you again!!” he says gently throwing the pup in the air.

“That’ great and all but…PLEASE HELP ME FIND TAIZEN AND GET ME DOWN!!” shouts Shachi as he hugs the tree branch.

~ a Few hours later~  


Luffy carries Law over his shoulder. Law looks to the side, Luffy was sliding down the castle of Dolflamingo. Luffy had done so much for him. Guess it’s time for Law to trust him and tell Luffy his story. Law sighs and looks at Luffy.

“Oi, straw hat-ya. I’m ready to tell you my tragic past” he says, Luffy perks up.

"About time! But not at this direct moment!” Says Luffy as he makes his way down to the town running over to Perona.

"Did you get Traffy?” asks Perona to her captain.

“Yup! Right here!!” says Luffy lifting Law up. Perona claps her hand with glee.

“Oh, goodie!”

“Put me down Strawhat-ya right now.”

Luffy laughs ignoring Law. Perona giggles as Law twitches, _I want my family that’ll listen_ thinks Law as he tries to cope with the captain. Maybe he should keep the alliance broken. I don’t think his brain cells can live as long as he wishes, plus what if the captain’s stupidity gets to his little twins, but then Zoro will go into mama bear mode for him being stupid from not rebuilding the alliance.

The ground begins to shake. The trio blinks in confusion as the bricks of Dressrosa rise as a huge man builds up from the bricks. Perona’s mouth drops “HOLY BIG STONE MAN!” she shouts, eyes bulging from the seer height.

Law growls “Pica. The bastard himself.” He says.

Perona and Luffy glance at him “E-Eh?” they say, Law groans. Why is his lovely mate related to the lovely but stupid pink-haired swordswoman of the straw hats? Why. How the hell did Mihawk even conceive a pink-haired one? Oh, and a gray hair one apparently or did he even create Smoker? How? Enough questioning the laws of this strange realm with demon swordsmen, a rubber man, and a douchebag Spanish stripper with horrible fashion sense **(I have no regrets for typing that. It’s just the way I describe Doffy.)** and a jacket that he probably killed 101 flamingos for. Law stops and thinks _d-does that mean Cora-san killed 101 crows for his? Why is the author focusing on this than the current situation…?_

Everything freezes and a girl takes a deep breath rubbing her eyes “Law. Why. Just why. I expect this from Kid but not you!!” she says.

Law blinks at her “What the…Why are you breaking the 4th wall? Why are you focused on this than the scene? Do you have a life?”

The girl twitches “That’s it! You ain’t seein’ your family until the next part”

Law pales “Hold up. Wait no- I’ll stop questioning the fabric of reality! WAIT DON’T-“ the world continues “Put me back to suffering…” says Law groaning.

Luffy blinks at him “Did you say something Traffy?” he asks, Law internally cries/screams. As the duo looks at the giant stone man some ]people freeze in terror.

“Now those of you who rebel against our family…” says an extremely high-pitched voice.

“What?/huh?” says both Perona and Luffy, Law to them _Don’t laugh, Don’t laugh, Don’t laugh._ He thinks as the Captain and Vice-Captain process the voice.

Pica continues “I’m gonna fight you!” he says. Luffy and Perona burst out laughing.

“PFFFFTHMHMHM/HORORORORORO!” Law twitches at them and silently thinks _Shiki, Taizen, Zoro-ya, everyone on the very slim chance I survive this, I am so hugging you all and kissing Zoro-ya. I will stay near you 24/7_ he thinks regretting everything.

“HIS VOICE! IT’S SO HIGH!” shouts Luffy as tears come out his eyes.

“IT DOESN’T FIT HIM AT ALL!! HORORORORORORO!!!” laughs Perona as she rolls on the ground holding her stomach. Law twitches, even more, how is this girl the Greatest Swordsman’s daughter again /and/ the aunt of his pups?

The people on the ground snap their heads to them terrified “Shut up Strawhat, Ghost Hunter! Pica-sama is extremely sensitive of his voice!” they say. A fist comes their way, too late to tell them.

“So suggestion Straw-ya, ghost-ya. R U N” says Law, the two notice and begin running with Law under his arm. Wait- what…how…Did…ya know what lets no question.

“Run! It’s going to crush us both!!” shouts Law as Luffy runs. Only for Law’s sea prism stone chain was like: “Hm…How ‘bout no” and get caught on a piece of debris. Luffy slips falling.

Perona stops and turns to them “ Luffy! Law!” she says as the fist came closer to them. Luffy gets over the pain and notices the fist closer to him and Law. Luffy gasps as the fist ends.

Perona gets thrown into the air by the force of the punch “LUFFFY!! LAAAW!!” she shouts as she and many debris being thrown at her. After she lands painfully on the ground she automatically runs to the area where she saw them last in the huge attack.

~Meanwhile~

Knox and Kamikaze crawl around a strange garden in search for Sora, Sanji, Killer, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju. The two looks at the strange plants and hear the heavy footsteps of a middle-aged man. The two boys hide in the fauna, hoping to escape what the strange man hopes to feed them next. The man stops directly at the hiding spot of the boys, Knox’s and Kamikaze’s stomachs let out low rumbles. The man turns the opposite way and walks the other way. Knox not wanting another mistake grabs a small grape-shaped magenta fruit with scope details and eats one immediately. Kamikaze notices and sees a raspberry shaped black one with orange spirals and eats one.

The man walks past the hiding spot and leaves the garden. Both boys stick their tongues out and say “bleh…”. Suddenly, Kamikaze changes into a cub with two long fangs hanging from his mouth. Knox jumps back surprised as his sight suddenly begins to become colorful as he spots an orange adult-sized shape. He sniffs the air and his sight changes back to normal “Un! Un!” he says. Crawling out of the hiding spot to show Niji.

Niji sighs with relief and picks him up “Oh there you are Knox! Dad came through here…eh..” says Niji as Kamikaze peaks out changing back to normal.

“Kamikaze? Wha…did you eat a devil fruit zoan type?” asks Niji as he picks up the half-animal, half-human.

“a sabretooth tiger by the looks of it…” he says as Kamikaze returns to human form. Knox pulls a strange can free from Niji’s carefully hidden spot.

He shakes it around and Niji freezes “How did…no way…you too Knox?” he says. A large silhouette appears in the door in front of them. Niji quickly leaves returning to Sanji and everyone else. His father won’t touch any of the pups.

~Back in Dressrosa~

Perona walks around “Luffy! Law! Where are you?!” she says walking over debris. She feels a panic rise in her chest. Zoro probably never see his mate ever again her adorable niece and nephew will never feel their father again all because she couldn’t get there in time to save him! She lost her captain!

“Heyyyyy! Perooona!~” chirps a familiar voice, Perona turns to the source to see Luffy hanging from a building with Law wrapped his legs and Kikoku in his hand.

“Heyyy! We’re up here! Up here!” says Luffy waving his arms, meanwhile Law rethinks his life choices (yet again) and praises god for letting him live once again!

Perona almost cries tears of joy “Luffy! Law! You scared me!” she shouts up there.

“Shishishishi! I got hanged!” says Luffy as he smiles at his right-hand woman.

Law glares at the other captain “Let me down now!” says Law as he growls at the captain. So Luffy obliges as the shirt rips and they both fall to the ground. Perona screams and blocks the dust cloud.

Law groan-screams in pain as Luffy just laughs as Perona blinks at the duo. To no one’s surprise, They both live.

“Get off me now!”

"Sorry, Sorry!” says Luffy as he sits up slamming on Law’s…other sword. Law holds in screams of pain, even Zoro is gentler than this! Also, Only Zoro can sit there! So get off Luffy **(I am sorry Lawlu shippers!)**! _Off right now! Please! That area is my other pride and joy!_ Thinks Law rapidly, how will he explain to Zoro of the other alpha’s scent on him?!

Perona holds in laughter as Law twitches at Luffy “AGH! What’s wrong with you?! Trying to hurt me?!” he shouts angrily at him.

“Huh?”

“DON’T GIVE ME A ‘HUH?’!”

Perona bursts out laughing “HORORORORO!”

“OI DON’T LAUGH!!”

“I’M SORRY BUT YOUR OTHER SWORD! HORORORO”

“SHUT UP.”

Law looks over to Luffy “Yuri, Yuri. How reckless can you be? Laughing at Pica’s voice means death” he thinks back on how Luffy saved them.

A blonde, named Cavendish, walks up to them stopping at Perona “You’re Ghost hunter Perona, aren’t you..?” he looks to Law and growls “and Trafalgar…Law!” he shouts angrily at the duo while Luffy moves Law away from the swinging sword.

“Give me back…my glory, you scoundrels of the worst generation!” he says angrily.

“What are you doing?! He’s with me now!” says Luffy as he looks at Cavendish.

Law slips into alpha mode and snaps his head to Luffy “NO, I AM NOT!” he shouts.

The three banter a little bit but then begins to become more passive as they talk about God Usopp who saved many lives. Law looks away sighing, guess he won’t see his hat anymore or the little picture of his lovely little family.

“Oh, Yeah..” Says Cavendish as he pulls out a familiar puffy hat. Law's mouth drops as Cavendish walks towards him.

“Trafalgar. This is your hat correct? I found it in front of the Coliseum. I peaked in, you have an adorable family.” He says he walks closer “Here let me put it on you, Come closer now!” He adds eyes as four-pointed stars.

Law a vein appears on the back of Law's head “I DON’T TRUST YOU!!!” he shouts.

-Hours Later ~

Law screams clutching his sawed-off arm. Trebol and Dolflamingo laugh as Law rolls on the floor. He regains his sense of mind as he looks at the ruins of Dressrosa.

Dolflamingo walks up to him aiming a gun at Law. Law stops moving as Dolflamingo looks at him shaking his head.

“Does this gun look familiar? This is the gun I killer Corazon with. I save it for people I hate the most.” He says, Law scowls.

“It's fitting for you to die by the one thing you were certain for you to do die by…Lead”

“Of course I have a little deal for you. If you were gonna die anyways…wouldn’t you rather make something out of it?” asks Dolflamingo as he moves the gun to where the soul mark is…on his heart.

Sweat appears on law's skin as Dolflamingo chuckles darkly “I must say…those pups of yours on the photo that fell…are mighty adorable. Wonder how strong they will be? The Blood of the Greatest Swordsman and yours seem to be…rather strong”

Law feels his world crash. Panic fills his head _No…No…_ thinks Law. He glares up at Dolflamingo “don’t you touch my pups or my mate…” he says darkly.

Dolflamingo chuckles “I won’t go after them yet. I want something else after I get that…Then I’ll take your little family and use them to my amusement. Maybe take the omega forcibly mark him, make the children my soldiers.” He says.

Law growls, over his goddamn dead body. Dolflamingo continues “It’s meaningful for both of us anyways.” He says.

“So I'm only going to say this once. So listen carefully, Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

Law tries to contain his alpha from being released. The sick bastard wants to forcefully take his little family and use them.

“Perform the perpetual youth surgery, the ultimate op-op technique on me and…die.”

Law grits his teeth.

“In exchange, I'll leave your little family alone.”

Trebol laughs and claps his hands “That’s great!” he says.

The alpha snaps slipping into alpha mode loudly growling at Dolflamingo. The older alpha laughs not affected by this at all. Law tries to soothe his inner Alpha and looks up at Dolflamingo.

He smirks, his family will be safe, that’s he ever wanted “That…does benefit both of us…alright…I’m in…”. He says. Dolflamingo smiles more and Trebol laughs.

“Guess Corazon did teach you something! You're a very understanding man! Finally, Doffy will have eternal life…”

Law smirks even more “Though…I don’t think Celeste would like that Dolflamingo. Oh, wait…Celeste is long gone. Dead.”

Dolflamingo grows a vein. Celeste…the woman Dolflamingo fell in love with. Celeste fell in love with him too but…Her soul mark was not his. Instead, she was married off to some guy. Dolflamingo tried to kill her husband, but he was too late. Her husband had killed her out of jealousy as she did not love him for her was her soulmate, but she loved another. The day he lost her was the day he sliced his mark off and hated soulmates since. For two souls are Intertwined, but that doesn’t mean they love each other.

“You’re not seeing the picture. Dolflamingo.” Law goes into a flashback of the paper 2 yrs ago and the footage he was able to find of the straw hats doing many things. “The Straw hats have worked so many miracles up today.” He says.

His smirk grows “You can’t take down Straw hat-ya! You can’t take back Ceasar from him as well!” Dolflamimgo grows another vein as he clutches his gun.

Trebol growls at the younger alpha “Law! How can you say such a thing to Doffy!?” he says.

Law continues to smirk “It's your fault, that your's future is hanging from a hair…” Before Law could finish Dolflamingo shoots a bullet into him blood pools around Law as he tries to keep his breath.

“What an idiot! You never stopped rebelling against me!” says Dolflamingo as Law struggles to get up with one arm blood dripping from his mouth.

Looking at Law's back, Doffy grows another vein when he sees the word Corazon on Law's back.

“The letters on your back…’Corazon'? Who are you aiming the satire at?!”

Law coughs out blood as he crawls to kikoku.

“First of all, your pirate group is called the Heart Pirates! WHO ARE YOU AIMING THE SATIRE AT!?”

Dolflamingo shoots him again, and again.

“YOU DON’T EVEN SIT ON THE HEART SEAT, THEN WHY ARE YOU BARING THE MARK OF THE HEART!?”

The gun empties, and Doffy continues to shoot the gun. Law laid motionless on the floor. Luffy makes it up and notices.

Before the light even touched Law. He stood in front of a familiar face. Law stares as a man walks over to him.

“It isn’t your time yet Law. You still have someplace to be…” he says.

“Cora-san…” says Law as he hugs him. Rosinante hugs back.

“You’ve gotten so tall…Also is that a goatee? What’s with all the tattoos!? Child do you need help.”

Law twitches “Wow. Made this entire moment sour. Good job.” He says.

Rosinante smiles “Well…that’s nothing new.” He looks at his adoptive son “By the way. I saw Zoro, Shiki, and Taizen. They're waiting for you.”

Law feels a soft pat on his shoe, he looks down and sees Shiki, Taizen was behind her sleeping. Zoro was desperately holding tears sliding down the hut door. As he looks at the mark on his arm. Law looks over and sees it almost broken.

“Zoro-ya…” says Law as he kneels to Zoro and kisses the top of his head.

Rosinante looks at Law “You have to go back.” He says.

Law releases his crying mate. Turning back to Rosinante he looks at him and hugs once more "Goodbye Cora-mo...dad..." he says running off. 

He won’t die, he can’t die. He will return to his family on Zou. Golden eyes open. Looking to Luffy,

“I'm not dead yet. here's the plan..”

_I will return to my family…no matter what._

~Next day~

Law and the reminding Strawhat crew set sail on the sea On the Barto Club. He can’t believe he's alive and Dolflamingo is put away down in prison.

During his recovery, Law had his arm stitched on. Surprisingly, he was able to move it. He's was covered in bandages from the shot wounds. Zoro wouldn’t mind, right? He hasn’t pulled out the picture of his family yet. He'll be seeing them soon.

Before the Barto Club gets to Zou. Law decides to freshen up his look. He changes into a black button-up shirt unbuttoning quite a few on the top to show a lot of his chest tattoo. The vivre card keeps pointing north.

Law walks out to see the Straw-hat crew and their fanboys talking about God Usopp, Franky gets scary and slowly appears behind Us opp. Law decides to…trample on Usopp's Parade.

“I’m pretty sure Navy Admirals are aware of you now.” Says looking at the paper.

Usopp gets depressed as Person looks to Law “Boy. Don’t go being modest. You ran around Dressrosa shirtless and your pants were clinging for life.” She says.

Law immediately ignores her and resumes looking at the paper “Look. The vivre card is pointing to that.” He says as he looks up to see the elephant known as Zunesha. 

Both the crews gasp in shock when the ship gets closer. Law, on the other hand, smiles. He was close to his friends and family.

_Just wait a little bit more Zoro-ya…..I'm here. I can’t wait to see you again._


	8. Reunion on Zou! Questions Answered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law reunites with his crew and family. Multiple things going on at once. Kid sneaks onto Germa 66 and deals with a squad of soldiers.

_Just wait a little bit more Zoro-ya….I'm here. I can’t wait to see you again_

Thinks Law with a family.

“B-But traffy! This is an actual zou!” says Luffy as Law chuckles

“Yeah, Zou is the name of the place. That flourishes on the back of the massive elephant”

“What?! Is it alive?” shouts Usopp as Law smiles and continues his explanation.

“It keeps moving, so it’ll never be at the same location. It’s a phantom Island. It’s not actually an island, So log poses don't get you here. I’ve only been here briefly to separate from my crew.” Law notices Zunesha isn’t facing them “It’s showing it’s back to us. That means pink foot-ya and the others could’ve gotten here much earlier than us. “ says Law as he looks to the elephant.

“So we’re chasing an elephant that was walking away…” says Robin.

Law nods “yeah. Get ready for landfall.” Answers Law as he turns to Bertomelomeo “Can you give us some food?” he asks.

Barto points at Law annoyingly “For you?!” he says. Law sighs, ah yes this man is a fanboy of Luffy so Law improvises “Can you give Straw hat-ya some food?” he asks to ask.

The background turns into a pinkish and Barto blushes with many stars surrounding him “Take everything in the food storage!!!” says Barto happily.

Law shakes his head and Kin’emon “so this is Zou! There are such unusual things outside our country!” says Kin’emon as he thinks about Momonosuke “I wonder if Momonosuke is ok…” he says.

Kantra- I MEAN KANJURO turns to Law “Hey! I heard there is a tribe that hates humans.” He says.

Law looks away _Well that’s a lie I have Bepo and he hasn’t killed anyone…At the same time I saved him from two aggressive boys by the names Shachi and Penguin_ thinks as he answers Kanjuro’s question “Yes, it’s the mink tribe. They hold off humans and people say the history of their country goes back a 1, 000 years.”.

“A thousand years?! On the Elephant’s back?! Does that mean that elephant has been alive for 1,000 years?!” says Luffy as he stares shocked at Zunesha.

~Meanwhile~

Kid lands on the Germa Kingdom, Holding Hera trying to blend in so the strange-look alike people won’t notice them. Before he continues, he sees some of Big Mom’s children walking around.

“Well shit.” He utters he is sure they would notice him. He injured one of the sweet generals. So hell yea he’ll get noticed plus carrying a baby is a vulnerable spot for him. The children walk by and Kid uses his coat to try to hide Hera and him. Hera looks up to her father confusedly. Kid places a robotic finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet.

The children leave thinking it was their imagination. Relief comes over him as he looks out the shadowed area. Kid notices it was an empty street, He steps out and cautiously looks and sniffs the air. Trying to get a hint of his mate or his other two pups. Then Germa soldiers surround him and aim guns at him and Hera.

“Ah, motherfucker.” He says as the soldiers begin to shoot at him, Kid quickly uses his devil fruit and says “Repel!” he says returning the bullets to the soldiers killing some of them. He uses his robotic arm to protect a crying Hera from the bullets. Repelling them back at the soldiers, too many bullets come at them. Kid thinks of his routes if he escapes now, he won’t be able to find his family and friends. An idea comes to his head as he attracts the bullets and weapons letting drop on the ground.

Kid closes his eyes; the soldiers and Hera look at Kid. The soldiers begin to charge at Kid. He soon snaps his eyes open, causing a shockwave of haki, everything is highlighted in dark blue as all the soldiers proceed to drop to the ground. When the highlight is gone, Kid looks at Hera who stares up to her father barely staying awake.

“Sorry kiddo…Are you ok..?” he asks patting her head.

Hera smiles “Ya!” she babbles, Kid sighs from relief and purrs as he sees some tears roll down her cheeks.

“Let’s go find your mama and siblings.” Kid flees the scene and hides in a nearby ally.

~Back On Zou~

Law walks to where the vivre card is taking him. The sun was setting on the land of Zou. Crickets were chirping as some droplets of water were on the leaves. He hopes his crew and family are ok.

He stops at an entrance to a forest. He hears leaves wrestling as Bepo, Ikkaku, and another member peak out from the brush with bandages. Soon Jean Bart, Shachi, and Penguin peak out leaving Zoro to protect the twins. Law’s straight face becomes a smile as he looks up.

Bepo tears up and soon burst out crying as the rest of the Heart Pirates come out of hiding.

“CAPTAIN!!!~”

They all shout happily.

That’s all Zoro and twins need to hear for Zoro to pick them up. He decides to wait though as everyone wants to greet their captain.

Bepo runs up to Law screaming “You came back for us!!!” he shouts as he jump-hugs on the captain.

A trio of crewmates say arms in the air “Captain!~” another group consisting of Uni and Clione also shout out “Captain!~” while Bepo cried rubbing his head on Law’s face uttering out “I missed you! All the members of the Heart Pirates are here!” Shachi gets a sheepish drop of sweat “Bepo, Do you wanna squish him?” he asks.

Bepo blinks confusedly at Shachi “What?” he slowly realizes he jumps off of Law “sorry, Sorry!” he apologizes. Bepo then remembers and runs over to Zoro and helps him up, taking the twins.

The crew moves out the way for Zoro to be seen by Law. The alpha’s eyes soften, and his smile grows “Zoro-ya…” he whispers, automatically running over to Zoro hugging him. Zoro purrs softly and Law returns the purr with his own re-scenting Zoro once again and gently kissing him.

“Oh Law…You’ve worried me…so much…” says Zoro as he hides his face in Law’s chest. Law pets Zoro’s head, Law feels wetness on his chest. Law gently grabs Zoro’s chin and sees Zoro with tears in his eyes. Law leans down and kisses Zoro with a bit more passion. They pull away for oxygen (damn you oxygen!).

Shiki and Taizen sniff the familiar scent of their father and tears up “Papa!” they both say. Law takes his attention off Zoro and looks to his pups wearing polar bear onesies, Zoro pulls away from Law so the alpha can watch his pups. The twins both reach their hands out, Bepo hands them to Law.

Law hears the small purrs and he returns the purrs. Law lifts them closer to his face and re-scents them slowly. He feels tears well up, he’s home. Back with his mate and kids right where he belongs. Where the best things in his life are. He’s alive, not dead, though he had many close calls he made it through. He feels small hands wipe the tears away, he opens his eyes to see concerned golden eyes and grey eyes he smiles.

He realizes everyone else looking, the crew lets out a crocus of “Awwww!~”.

Bepo remembers “Oh! Captain, I’m amazed to know that you beat Dolflamingo!” he says.

Law sadly stops looking at his pups and looks up “No, That’s Straw hat-ya…” he says. Moving his gaze back to his twins.

Penguin joins in “We have a lot to catch up on and to explain! Let’s go deeper into the forest!” says Penguin. Law passes Taizen to Zoro and smiles at Penguin.

“Okay.”

~When they get to the Heart Pirate Camp~

Law processes what Shachi and Penguin said to him “so you're telling me you lost sight of my pups and now their devil fruit eaters.” He says.

Shachi sweat drops “Yes.” He says. Law twitches “You. Lost. My. Pups.” He says as a scary aura appears around him.

The duo screams “W-WE DIDN’T MEAN IT CAPTAIN!!” they shout hugging each other.

Taizen teleports on Law’s lap, happily clapping and laughing. Law stares at his pup shocked “O…k…you weren’t lying…He has powers now…” says Law.

The duo sighs of relief Shiki pats Shachi’s shoe turning him silent. Shachi looks at her shocked as he tries to say something. Penguin bursts out laughing “HA! Shiki doesn’t want you speaking,” he says pointing at Shachi as he mouths words angrily.

Penguin laughs even louder, Shachi tackles him. Law looks at Shiki, shocked he picks up Taizen and kneels to Shiki.

“Shiki…what else can you-AH! TAIZEN WHERE?!” he shouts going into alpha mode as Taizen teleports away.

“He’s with me Mirai no otto!” says Zoro showing a Taizen with swirly eyes, Law blushes thinking _Otto?! I mean marrying Zoro would be nice one day…officially making him mine alone. Maybe…_ he thinks with a smile. He looks back at Shiki and notices the dark purple dome around her.

Law’s hat covers his eyes as he flashes back to when Rosinante first spoke to him. Shiki giggles as the dome disappears and she claps her hands. Suddenly Shachi can talk and Shiki goes quiet making no noise. Law feels tears welling up in his eyes, she couldn’t have…Another flash to when Rosinante showed off his other abilities…she…

Shiki looks up at her father worried Law gently picks her up and hugs her. Rosinante through gone had given Law one more gift…his little girl had eaten the calm-calm fruit. Shiki giggles and tries to hug back, Rosinante was not just with Law in his heart, mind, crew, or jolly rodger he was now with his family. Even more, than he thought previously.

_Cora-san…thank you…so much…_ he thinks as Shiki looks up to him “Papa!” she babbles out.

Law looks at Shachi and Penguin who are long from fighting “oi, Shachi, Penguin. Sorry for scaring you two, I should be thanking you.” He says

The duo stares at their captain confused “Er…Welcome…captain…?” they say confusedly. Law walks off carrying Shiki to Zoro and Taizen at the hut they shared.

Entering the hut he’s greeted with a smell of grilled fish. Zoro was forming onigiri as Taizen changed into a snow leopard onesie was playing with a fake sword, with a sea prism stone over his head. Law cautiously walks to the iceberg crib “Change Shiki into her snow leopard onesie.” Says Zoro as he places two perfectly shaped onigiri to the side.

Law jumps back startled “wha…how did you…”, Zoro chuckles “Omega swordsman senses.” He answers. Law finds Shiki’s onesie and proceeds to put it on her. Thank god for Mihawk’s parent boot-camp.

~Flashbacks~

_“YOU DON’T PUT IT ON LIKE THAT YOU PROBLEM CHILD!!!” shouts Mihawk as he takes a 3-week-old Shiki from Law showing him to put on the outfit._

_Another time, Mihawk takes a 3-week-old Taizen from Law and properly shows Law to hold and feed one “ YOU DO THIS. NOT FEEDING THE OTHER WAY AROUND!”_

_“Trafalgar don’t try and hold both of them. Hold one at a time!”_

_“DON’T SLEEP WITH THEM ON THE BED!!”_

_“LAW!” “TRAFALGAR!” “PROBLEM CHILD! DON’T-“ “ZORO!” “DON’T OPERATE WHILE YOU HAVE THE TWINS!!” “LAW!” “ZORO!” “DON’T EXERCISE WITH ONE!” “LAW, LAW, LAW!” “ZORO, ZORO, ZORO!” “NO SEX FOR EITHER OF YOU UNTIL YOU GET THE BASICS OF PARENTING!” “NO DRINKING ZORO!” “LAW KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS”_

~Present~

Law shivers, Mihawk can be terrifying when he’s yelling. Law carries Shiki to the crib gently placing her in the crib. Taizen playfully hits Law with the toy sword, Law chuckles and kisses both of their heads. He walks over to his mate hugging him from behind resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro looks at him “Why hello there Law.” He says.

“What you are cooking Mirai no hanayome?” asks Law more like purrs out as he scents Zoro once again.

Zoro blushes at the new nickname “Hanayome? Is that payback for calling you otto?” he asks.

Law chuckles “Maybe~,” he says “Hanayome fits you. I wouldn’t mind you were my wife.” He adds.

“Law! I’m still a man!”

“I wouldn’t care. As long if you're next to my side. Forever.”

“Someone’s in a mood.”

“Because I’m with you. Of course, I’m in a mood.”

Zoro chuckles “to answer your question earlier. I’m cooking your favorites. The twins will fall asleep soon,” he says leaning back on Law.

Law smirks “Can I have you for dessert?~?” he asks “The bond mark is fading. Maybe I should remark it~” he flirts. Zoro was extremely red “L-Law! The twins!” he shutters out.

“Oh they’ll be just fine…I haven’t seen you for a while~ or have you whimpering out my name ask- no, begging me to go deeper and faster~”

“LAW! You will be sleeping on the couch if you continue that horny attitude!”

Law pales and looks away “Oh fineee…Tomorrow night then?”

Zoro smiles “Tomorrow night. only because I love you,” he says nuzzling Law.

Law’s inner alpha cheers as Law kisses Zoro once again as he stays there watching Zoro finish cooking. When Zoro finishes, Law finally releases him and watches the twins sleep.

Zoro nudges him “Come eat Law.” He says, Law leaves the twins and sits at the table where 5 onigiri and two grilled fish were. Law eats an onigiri and goes into bliss, sure Reiju’s food is good but she added umeboshi to her onigiri, oh should he mention ever since they found out about, his hatred of bread, Robin and Chopper decided “Let’s put him a circle of bread”. Law hated that, so eating his mate’s food is like heaven. Away from the headache of a crew.

Law and Zoro continue to eat in silence when Law looks to Zoro. Trying to see the connections between them, if what Smoker said was true then he should see some resemblance. Same facial structure, odd hair colors, the body is similar, if he remembers correctly Smoker had light blue-green hair 2 years ago. Law thinks a bit before he asks Zoro.

“Zoro-ya…Do you have any other siblings besides Ghost-ya?”

Zoro freezes and looks to Law.

~Meanwhile~

Sanji sat in his spacious room where the Knox, Sora, and Kamikaze slept in their separate cribs and Killer leaned on the wall beside the door protecting the omega. A knock is heard and Killer cracks the door open to see Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju, letting them in.

“Anything?” asks Killer looking to the siblings closing the door. Niji and Yonji walk over to Sanji, Niji petting his head.

“Good news, the asshole father decided Sanji isn’t marrying Charlotte Pudding.” Says Ichiji.

Killer moves his head back confused “What why?” he asks, Reiju sighs “Because and I quote ‘Because his failure has been reproduced’ “ she answers.

“Has Sanji said anything? Or got up?” asks Ichiji looking at his younger brothers.

“Only to feed and spend time with Knox, Sora, and Kaze...or eat, drink, bathroom…He hasn’t said a word…” Killer follows Ichiji’s glaze “Anything from Heat or Wire?” he asks.

Reiju sadly sighs “He’s never been like this…and no nothing....” she says, Killer adds on “Well Judge did say that Kid and Hera were gone…” he says.

Ichiji perks up “About that…Some soldiers got into a fight with a red-head with a robotic arm holding a baby. He knocked them out with a stare. Kaze? Who?” He says.

Killer tenses, while Sanji felt a tear roll down his cheek “Kid…Hera...” he whispers out. Niji and Yonji gasp.

“Sanji spoke!” says Yonji as he hugs his older brother. Niji hugs him as well, relief spread over him as he and Yonji pull away. Sanji stands up and walks over to the window and looks out as he places his hand on the window. 

_I **have a wish, I long for When I am by myself. Like a flower, I want to, Bloom beautifully.**_

Killer looks at Reiju “Then whose marrying who…?” he asks

**_If my dream can not be granted, Then I, Am going to stop trying. But at least,_ **

**_Let the flower seed, Be sown into the ground._ **

Ichiji growls “The asshole wants Reiju to marry one of the triplets of big mom…” he says.

**_I just want to sleep quietly,_ **

“What?! But they’re like 20 years older than her.” Says Killer as he notices Sanji saying something.

“Kid…Please find us…” says Sanji sadly… _Please return to me…._

**_My heart feels so lost._ **

**_Let the wind wrap me in, Trans-lucent wings, and let it please, Embrace me…._ **

_“Mom! You sing beautifully!!”_

_“hmhm…Thank you Sanji…”_

_“Will I find someone?”_

_“Yes, you will…and they’ll be an_

_Amazing person, someone who_

_Will protect you at all costs…_

_And cherish you for all_

_Your life…”_

~Meanwhile~

Zoro looks down “I have an older half-brother” he answers. Law was correct Mihawk must’ve had a fling and took custody of Smoker.

“He’s a Vice Admiral now…You may know him…” he explains, Law looks at him “I’ve met him…Smoker-ya correct?” he asks.

Zoro looks at him shocked “you know him?” he asks, Law smiles “Hai. He talked quite fondly of you.” He says.

Zoro feels a tear well up in his eye “Is he ok?” he asks, Law looks at Zoro “Last time I checked he was badly injured but he’s alive.” He reassures.

The omega sniffs “Thank god…” he says, Law wipes the tear from Zoro’s eye “May I ask how you three are related?”

His mate gives a nod “Dad…is his stepfather…he was 7 when dad came and cheered up mom…Smoker didn’t trust him but then after seeing how he was helping mom. He grew to like him and asked if dad would stay with mom. Dad of course accepts treating Smoker as his own kin….”

~Flashbacks~

**_What is destiny? What am I to do? Where is my string of fate?_ **

**_I watch feathers fall, From the sky over me._ **

_A 15 yr old Smoker pokes a 4 yr old Perona as she looked over a baby Zoro “Why does he a moss-head?” he asks, their mother giggles “Why is everyone in this family a gene freak Mr. Light Blue-green hair?” she asks. Smoker looks away “Fair enough.” He says._

_“ I like Zoro! He cute!” says Perona as she smiles at Zoro, Smoker messes up her hair “He is cute ain’t he?” he asks._

_Mihawk walks over with a bottle and plates of food “Hmph let’s hope no alpha picks him up same with you Perona.” He says giving food to the family._

_Smoker smiles “I won’t let anyone pick my siblings up and break their hearts!”_

_Mihawk smiles at him “Really now? How are you going to that?”_

_“I’m going to be the best Marine the world ever knew! So every alpha will run off in fear!”_

**_It seems like a Mirage has led, Me to where I am at._ **

**_I followed the illusion to where I am_ **

_Smoker walks into the castle of Kuraigana to be tackled hugged by a 5-yr-old Zoro and a 9-yr-old Perona “We got you!” they say, Smoker laughs as he hugs them._

_“Oh No! the cuteness is too much! Dad! Mom! Help!” says Smoker, as Mihawk comes running as he smiles, their mother giggles from afar._

_“Hey, you gremlins.” He says, Zoro Shows him a mark on his arm._

_“Smoker look! Mama said I have a Soulmate!” he says showing Smoker an onyx heart cracked with a long sword through it. Smoker smiles “That’s amazing Zoro. What about you Perona? Or are you alone?”_

_Perona pouts “I do have one! Mine’s a clock through!” she says._

_“Now promise me this…you two will love them with all your heart. No matter what.”_

_The two colorful haired kids nod happily “OK!~” they say._

**_Will somebody, Tell me, I am not,_ **

**_Alone in this big huge world. Please tell me,_ **

**_Before all my dreams, Have faded away._ **

_A 10-yr-old_ _Perona stands in front of a 6-yr-old Zoro as humandrills close in them. Zoro hugs his sister’s arm terrified, while 21 yr-old Smoker is knocked out at a tree with a strange fruit next to him. A humandrill jumps closer to them, Perona screams as Smoker wakes up to see a fruit next to him Smoker realizes it’s devil fruit and eats a bite of it as the humandrill steps closer to his younger siblings. Smoker stands up and jumps becoming smoke blinding the humandrill and its friends._

_“STAY AWAY FROM MY SIBLINGS!!”_

_~Later~_

_Smoker hugs the two crying children as many humandrills laid dead or unconscious as he comforts them._

_“Don’t worry…your big brother is fine…_

_I won’t let anyone touch you…”_

**_All my sadness Has been gathered, Into small fragments._ **

**_You can see all of the pain, In my eyes._ **

**_They reflect all, Of the hurt._ **

~In the present~

“What happened to your mother?” asks Law as he looks at Zoro. Zoro looks down sadly “She passed away…then we lost contact with him…” he answers. Law looks at his mate and comes up with an idea.

Law smiles “Well you kept a promise.” He says, moving closer to the omega.

Zoro chuckles “What’s that?” he asks leaning on the alpha, purring.

“You found me and you love me, I love you.” Says Law as he kisses Zoro rocking the crib of the twins. Zoro smiles into the kiss, purring happily.

~Meanwhile~

Smoker laid in his bed recovering Tashigi enters with two new wanted posters. Smoker looks at her “Collecting now ain’t we?” asks Smoker. Tashigi pouts glares at him “You need to shush mister!” she says.

Smoker looks away as he sits up “You sound like my mother.” He says rolling his eyes.

“Guess you don’t want these now?” asks Tashigi as she lifts the posters to show Perona’s and Zoro’s posters. Smoker reaches out his hand “Give. Now” he says. Tashigi hands him the posters. A proud smile stretches his face as he pins the posters next to a family of five.

He glances to the transponder snail “Tashigi hand me my transponder snail...” he says, Tashigi hands him the snail “Can you leave me alone?” he asks. Tashigi does so while some G-5 members and kids woo over her. After she closes the door, Smoker dials a number.

It rings for a bit until a click is said.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey Dad, it’s me-“_

_“Smoker…Oh my god…_

_It’s been ages…”_

_Smoker smiles as he holds in tears._

_“Yes…Too long…”_

**_Forever's too long, It's never-ending. I am suffocating._ **

**_Some people want to, Live for all of the time though._ **

~With Perona~

Perona stared out the window of her hut as she hugs a pillow. She looks at the soul mark that reads 00:00:00. She stares at a transponder Snail hoping it would ring. She hasn’t heard from him in ages.

She thinks about Kamikaze…and holds her tears in. Where is her family now? Where’s her soulmate and her pup? She didn’t believe they were dead, Killer is too strong for that.

_“Killer…Where are you and_

_Kaze? Please…don’t be_

_Gone…I can’t handle_

_That again…”_

**_I want someone, To love me and always be,_ **

**_By my side, But I can't seem to find tomorrow._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY I CAN'T FEEL MY HANDS!! I'll be fine...I think. So I have a question to ask. first, I'm thinking about changing Alivia's name to Sora in honor of Sanji's mother, what do you all think of that? Anyway I'll put the link for the song lyrics here- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoG4ZmWP9LA (Idk if it'll work. The song is from a show called Mermaid Melody Pure, dubbed original of xXxTeaChanxXx, the vocals/mixing is by MermaidAiera! I don't own the show or the video!)


	9. Reunion on Whole Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Hera walk around Whole cake, finally reuniting with everyone, Judge tries to hunt down any of Kid's blood family. Then the alliance makes its plan for Kaido.

Sanji stares out the window while he held Sora, Knox's crib next to him staring out the window. Killer stops messing with Kamikaze (Who is in beast form) and looks to him.

“Sanji may I confess something about Kid-“ Killer was cut off by the sudden entrance of Vinsmoke Judge bursting into the room.

Sanji glares at him “What do you want? Here to make me miserable?” he asks. Hands clutching the crib and Sora. The two triplets babble sacredly.

“…Dinner is served. Keep your pet in line.” He says motioning to Killer.

“He is not my pet. He's my friend and doing his duty as Vice-Captain. Making sure I or my pups don’t die.” Says Sanji as he motions for Killer to take Sora.

Judge glares and leaves the room. Sanji waits awhile for one of his brothers or his sister to walk past. When he sees Niji, he leaves Sora and Knox with Killer.

Killer leans on Sanji's room door. He soon gets lost in his thoughts as he thinks about what Icihiji described. _Able to knock people out with a glare huh?_ He thinks, Killer, closes his eyes _what are you planning Kid? You barely use that Haki…if you wanted to…you could knock a good percentage of the kingdom out._ _Find us quicker._ He remembers Reiju _No…Kid…you aren’t thinking about… allying with Straw Hat and Trafalgar…Hawkins and Scratchmen ran when Big Mom showed up…_ he thinks.

~Meanwhile~

“We’re meeting the Straw Hat crew?” asks Zoro as he adjusts Shiki(Who is wearing a yellow dress with black spots on the bottom and the Heart Pirates jolly rodger on the back and sucking her polar bear pacifier) in his arms. Taizen (wearing an onesie of the same design) was with Law, playing with Law’s fingers while sucking on a polar bear-shaped pacifier.

“Hai. You’ll get to see Perona.” He says, Zoro smiles “It has been awhile…” he says as Shiki giggles she drops her polar bear-shaped pacifier. Shiki sniffs and bursts out crying, Zoro catches the pacifier and places it in Shiki’s mouth.

“But captain, why did you form an alliance with the straw hats anyways you are a warlord!” says Ikkaru.

“I have my reasons Ikkaru” answers Law.

“shouldn’t you think of your title?” asks Uni walking up to Law.

“my title does not concern me. Not anymore.” Answers Law sending a glare at Uni.

“If anyone else has objections. Keep them to yourself. Trust me I know what I'm doing.” He says to the crew in which they all are screaming “AYE CAPTAIN!~” Zoro chuckles.

Taizen squeals out as a butterfly lands on his nose. Law winces at the high-pitched noise and looks to his son.

Let's just say he died of cuteness, the butterfly was on Taizen's nose and the baby was close to crying. Law takes the butterfly off and smiles “A butterfly won’t hurt you…see?” says Law letting the child see the butterfly resting on his finger.

Taizen looks at the red and yellow butterfly with awe. Law chuckles as he reaches out to touch it but sadly it flies away. Taizen tears up, Law purrs to comfort him “It’s OK Taizen, you’ll see it again…if there are plenty more to see…” Says Law, rubbing Taizen's back.

~Meanwhile~

Hera stares at a moss-green and black butterfly on her nose. An excited giggle escapes her mouth. Her father was wearing something to hide. Kid looks down at his daughter and smiles “Guess there are some living things here.” He says.

The butterfly flies off while Hera looks at it flying away with awe. Kid chuckles and shifts her more comfortably on his arm. He walks around the very cake-like island.

A little while ago Germa 66 had connected to the main island of Totto Land, Whole Cake Island. Kid was in Sweet City as he looks for a place to eat. He also needed to rest his non-robotic arm from holding Hera.

Kid stumbles upon a café and enters asking for coffee, a slice of red velvet cake, and warm milk. After placing Hera in the biscuit high chair. The waitress comes and gives the food.

Kid nods her off and drinks his coffee almost spitting it out.

“The fuck!? It's so sweet!” he says, Hera giggles as she begins to pound the biscuit highchair

Kid looks at Hera “Hera! No!” He says grabbing the baby's hands. Of course, Hera looks like her father and is stubborn like him. So she easily slips her little hands away from him, refusing to cooperate. Kid groans “I will admit you are like me.” Taking her out of the highchair and on his lap as he pours the warm milk into a makeshift bottle.

Hera begins screaming in protest. Kid blushes in embarrassment as everyone looks at them.

“Hera Scarlet Eustass. Hush.” He whispers out to his crying pup. Kid places the bottle tip at her lips, which Hera stops, as he begins to feed her.

Kid scoops her up as she happily drank from the bottle. Through with everything going on, she would get distracted and push away then cry. Kid loves this pup but come on, even dads have small annoyances. This is one of them.

A woman at the table next (with her three kids, huh. Look at that) thought differently. She stands up and walks next to him.

“um…sir do you need help with your sister?” She asks, Kid blinks at her _What. My sis-Oh! Hera!_ Thinks Kid.

“Uh…no? First off, she ain’t my sister she's my daughter. Second, Lady please leave us alone.” Answers Kid quite defensively. He can’t lose his cool here.

“What!? She’s your daughter!? Your too young to have a baby!” Says the woman. Kid twitches, he is 23! OK, that’s still quite young but not as young as his mother when she had him.

“Lady. I am 23. A full-grown adult.” Sneers Kid getting annoyed. Hera starts crying as she was distracted by everything and her bottle being away. Kid notices and places the bottle back in her mouth.

“That’s not how you do it! Here let me help you. I’ve had three perfect angels.” She says reaching for Hera.

Kid moves his arm and Hera away from the hand, the redhead was slipping further into alpha mode “Don’t touch me or my pup.” He growls out.

The Karen walks to where Hera is and proceeds to grab her until…” OWWWW! THE HELL!? THAT BABY IS SATAN!!” she screams. Hera noticed and bit her, Kid bursts out laughing. Karen returns to her family crying.

“ATTA GIRL!” Shouts Kid as Hera finishes her bottle and Kid burps her placing her in the highchair again.

“Now I gotta eat alright kiddo? I’m so telling that to your mother when I see him.” He says patting Hera's head.

~Mean while~

Law and the Heart Crew stare at Luffy jumping on top of a fuzzy loin mink laughing “He’s really big! And So, fluffy too! The cat monster!~ “ Perona on the other hand has a bump on her head.

Zoro glances at Law “Is…is this normal? Wait-Law are you crying?” asks Zoro as he hears soft cries coming from his soulmate.

“Oy!!! Hey Taffy! And OH! BABY!” shouts Luffy as he runs over to Law poking Taizen. Luffy looks over Law's

Let’s just say Law died of cuteness, the red and yellow butterfly, and the baby was close to crying. Law takes the butterfly off and smiles “A butterfly won’t hurt you…see?” says Law letting the child see the butterfly resting on his finger.

Taizen looks at the red and yellow butterfly with awe. Law chuckles as he reaches out to touch it but sadly it flies away. Taizen tears up, Law purrs to comfort him “It’s OK Taizen, you’ll see it again…if there are plenty more to see…” Says Law, rubbing Taizen's back.

~Meanwhile~

Hera stares at a moss-green and black butterfly on her nose. An excited giggle escapes her mouth. Her father was wearing something to hide. Kid looks down at his daughter and smiles “Guess there are some living things here.” He says.

The butterfly flies off while Hera looks at it flying away with awe. Kid chuckles and shifts her more comfortably on his arm. He walks around the very cake-like island.

A little while ago Germa 66 had connected to the main island of Totto Land, Whole Cake Island. Kid was in Sweet City as he looks for a place to eat. He also needed to rest his non-robotic arm from holding Hera.

Kid stumbles upon a café and enters asking for coffee, a slice of red velvet cake, and warm milk. After placing Hera in the biscuit high chair. The waitress comes and gives the food.

Kid nods her off and drinks his coffee almost spitting it out.

“The fuck!? It's so sweet!” he says, Hera giggles as she begins to pound the biscuit highchair

Kid looks at Hera “Hera! No!” He says grabbing the baby's hands. Of course, Hera looks like her father, is of course stubborn like him. So she easily slips her little hands away from him, refusing to cooperate. Kid groans “I will admit you are like me.” Taking her out of the highchair and on his lap as he pours the warm milk into a makeshift bottle.

Hera begins screaming in protest. Kid blushes in embarrassment as everyone looks at them.

“Hera Scarlet Eustass. Hush.” He whispers out to his crying pup. Kid places the bottle tip at her lips, which Hera stops, as he begins to feed her.

Kid scoops her up as she happily drank from the bottle. Through with everything going on, she would get distracted and push away then cry because of no bottle. Kid loves this pup but come on, even dads have small annoyances. This is one of them.

A woman at the table next (with her three kids, huh. Look at that) thought differently. She stands up and walks next to him.

“um…sir do you need help with your sister?” She asks, Kid blinks at her What. My sis-Oh! Hera! Thinks Kid.

“Uh…no? First off, she ain’t my sister she's my daughter. Second, Lady please leave us alone.” Answers Kid quite defensively. He can’t lose his cool here.

“What!? She’s your daughter!? Your too young to have a baby!” Says the woman. Kid twitches, he is 23! OK, that’s still quite young but not as young as his mother when she had him.

“Lady. I am 23. A full-grown adult.” Sneers Kid getting annoyed. Hera starts crying as she was distracted by everything and her bottle being away. Kid notices and places the bottle back in her mouth.

“That’s not how you do it! Here let me help you. I’ve had three perfect angels.” She says reaching for Hera.

Kid moves his arm and Hera away from the hand, the redhead was slipping further into alpha mode “Don’t touch me or my pup.” He growls out.

The Karen walks to where Hera is and proceeds to try to grab her until…” OWWWW! THE HELL!? THAT BABY IS SATAN!!” she screams, Hera noticed and bit her, Kid bursts out laughing. Karen returns to her family crying.

“ATTA GIRL!” Shouts Kid as Hera finishes her bottle and Kid burps her placing her in the highchair again.

“Now I gotta eat alright kiddo? I’m so telling that to your mother when I see him.” He says patting Hera's head.

~Mean while~

Law and the Heart Crew stare at Luffy jumping on top of a fuzzy loin mink laughing “He’s really big! And So, fluffy too! The cat monster!~ “ Perona on the other hand has a bump on her head.

“Get off him Luffy! He may not look like it, but he’s heavily injured

Zoro glances at Law “Is…is this normal? Wait-Law are you crying?” asks Zoro as he hears soft cries coming from his soulmate.

“Oy!!! Hey Taffy! And OH! BABY!” shouts Luffy as he runs over to Law poking Taizen. Luffy looks over Law's shoulder to see Zoro holding Shiki. Luffy literally jumps over to Zoro.

“Woah! Your Perona’s brother! You got a scar and everything! Join my crew!!” he says happily.

Zoro blinks at him “Eh?! H-Hey! I’m a Heart Pirate!” he says moving closer to Law. Law growls “Straw Hat-ya. Away from my mate and pups.” Law says as he sends a glare at him. Luffy pouts as he walks away from the family.

“What was even happening?” asks Law, Zoro peaks over Law's shoulder to see Perona with her sword out of her umbrella about to attack the hurt mink.

“Cat monster, Stand up! I’ll cut you up!!” she shouts with white pointed eyes as Usopp jumps saying “wait! Wait!” When that isn’t working, he proceeds to climb up to the swordswoman.

“Whoa-Whoa! He’s injured!!” he says putting his hand up, Perona turns to him.

“WHO CARES! I’LL RUN HIM THROU- BROTHER! NIECE! NEPHEW!” she shouts momentarily forgetting about the cat as she rushes over to her brother squealing. 

“Niece! Give! Now!” she says, Zoro sweatdrops.

“wow. Ignore me. Good job sis.” Says Zoro handing Shiki over to her, Perona hugs Zoro with one arm “Sorry…I haven’t seen my own pup in a while…” She says.

Zoro smiles as pats her back “I know…Law knows exactly what you're going through.” He says. Law whistles “I have no idea what you mean…” he hugs Taizen closer to him as the baby looks off to the same butterfly.

Luffy notices the Heart pirates “Oh! Are they your friends?!” he asks pointing to the crew.

“Yeah, I came to introduce them to you. They’re my crew and family – 23 in total.” Says Law, changing Taizen to his other arm. The boy pouts as Luffy gets closer “OH! He has your attitude!” he says. Law twitches, are you sure he can’t kill him?

The crew behind him do lots of weird noises and poses. Zoro looks at them as he sweatdrops even more “What in the world are you 20 doing. You guys look stupid.” He says.

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance Straw Hat!” they shout, Zoro facepalms.

“Zoro! Join in!” says Penguin as he tries to push Zoro into the crew poses.

“No,” says Zoro not budging from his spot near Zoro, while Penguin was failing to make him move.

Shiki giggles at her mother, peacefully sucking on her pacifier. Looking at her aunt, who looks out the horizon.

“An?” asks worried, Perona shakes her head and looks to Shiki with a smile.

“I’m ok mini-Law” she consoles hugging the pup. She won’t stop thinking of her own pup, of course, Killer hasn’t called in about 6-7 weeks. Something was up, maybe it’s connected to Reiju leaving the crew. Damn other pink-hair was mostly the cause of major problems.

Back with the Heart Pirates trying to force Zoro into the poses “One of us! One of us!” says Shachi, Zoro twitches and lets a growl out. Penguin quickly returned to the crew. He isn’t dying today.

Luffy laughs at the Heart Crew as he lifts his hand “Shishishi!~ Great to make your…erm…friend!” he says, Law hands Taizen to Zoro and walks up to Luffy.

“We need to talk.” He says, Luffy looks away from the Heart Crew and looks to Law.

Bepo’s eyes bulge “What?! That’s it?!” he says, Penguin lets a sheepish drop of sweat fall. Zoro is also relatively annoyed, twitches at Law.

Penguin, Bepo, Shachi, and Zoro begin to shout while their thumbs are down “Slighted! Slighted!” soon the rest of the crew copies and says “Slighted! Slighted! Slighted!”. The twins blink confused but see their mother doing it so they copied trying to say “slighted!” Perona shrugs and joins in saying slighted for Shiki.

“We feel slighted, captain!” says Bepo almost heartbrokenly.

“We’re pirate allies aren’t we?!” says another crewmate, Zoro adds on “Introduce us to the straw hats properly!” he scolds.

“He’s right, captain!”

Law twitches at his crew’s and his family’s protests he turns to them “We’re just allies. We don’t necessarily have to get friendly.” Says Law “so-“ he cuts himself off when his soulmate and the crew get depressed, drawing in the ground. While Taizen teleported to Perona confused about what was wrong with everyone.

Perona blinks “Did you just teleport?” she asks, Taizen giggles Shiki pats Perona turning her silent. She blinks confusedly.

Law begins to feel guilty and sighs damn his emotions “Straw hat. Meet my crew, The Heart Pirates. You know Zoro-ya, the girl twin is Shiki-ya, The boy twin is Taizen-ya, The bear is Bepo, The one with the orca hat is Shachi, the penguin hat is Penguin. Those are the main crew you can go to. Please don’t annoy them too much. Oh, don’t touch my mate or pups” He explains. The crew perks up as they smile.

Law hears Chopper say something up there on the giant cat as the musician of the Straw Hats weakly walk over to the crew falling “Help me…” he says, when he sees the twins through he perks up “OOO! Pups!” he says running **(Can you even call it that??)** up to them.

“Yohoho! Hello little ones!~” he says, the twins cry into Perona’s chest out of fear.

Perona twitches “Brook! You're scaring them!!” she says trying to comfort the pups. Law snaps over to Brook with a dark aura as he says “Shambles.” He says transferring the pups to him growling possessively.

Shiki and Taizen suddenly stop crying “Papa!” they say not caring if their pacifiers fell, they cuddle up to their father, little purrs escaping their throats. Law purrs back, when Luffy moves one inch towards the other alpha, Law growls.

Zoro sighs “Law no.” he says walking over to his tattooed mate. Trying to take one of the twins from him.

“mINE!” says Law holding the twins closer to him. Zoro gets a purplish-dark aura, Law sheepishly lets Zoro take Taizen. Then Law moves very far from his mate whistling. The Straw Hats process the scene and then burst out laughing.

“PFFFT HAHAHA! THE MIGHTY LAW IS AFRAID OF HIS MATE!!” shouts Usopp as he falls over laughing.

“SUUUPER FUNNY!!” Laughs Franky as he wipes a tear from his eyes, Law blushes with embarrassment. Hell, even Shiki giggles at her father’s misery “Seriously. You too Shi-Shi?” asks Law.

The Heart Pirates begin to laugh until Zoro sent a glare at them and they all hid behind Jean Bart “Scary…” they all say.

The Straw Hats still laugh, Zoro sighs and sends a glare to them they all shut up terrified of the omega. Through Luffy still laughed, then Nami hit him on the head “Shut. Up.” She says.

“Oh yeah! Reiju left to see big mom Traffy!” says Luffy as he rubs the new bump on his head.

Law makes his way back over “What?! Pink-foot-ya went to see Big mom?” he says, Shiki looks to Kikoku admiring the cursed sword.

Usopp nods his head “uh-huh.” He says.

“How in the world could that happen?!”

“Don’t worry! I’ll get her back!” says Luffy sitting on the giant cat mink “So could you wait to fight Kaido a little bit?” he asks.

“that’s not my call! It’s only a matter of time before Kaido comes after us.” Law says moving Kikoku away from his silent daughter, Shiki pouts.

“It’s cursed. Don’t touch.”

“Truthfully she has touched Kitetsu and she hasn’t died…yet.” Says Zoro, Law looks at Zoro “Goddamn she’s lucky.” He says, he then smirks “Must’ve gotten it from her mother Mr. Imma throw this in the air and see if it’ll cut my arm off” says Law as he kisses Zoro’s cheek. The omega blushes as Taizen and Shiki stick their tongues out “Blah.”.

“Oh you’ll be fine, you two will find someone and do the things your mother and I do.” Says Law to Shiki, Robin smiles and giggles. Franky coughs “Um…important meeting.” He says. 

Law groans “Oh yeah. Anyways, I thought we could hide here in Zou for a while but they know where it is.” He explains as Luffy actually thinks for once in his life. Law looks to Shiki and clutches Kikoku “Even if their target is us next, what do you think will happen to this country if it’s attacked again?” he adds.

Suddenly many sniffs and cries are heard around them “H-How kind of you!” says a gorilla mink. Then every mink cries “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU ALL APPEAR FROM?!” shouts Usopp/Nami with white pointed eyes, Penguin leans in “Yeahhh we were gonna tell you they appeared but the captain and Straw Hat were talking…” he says.

Zoro blinks his one eye as he looks to Penguin “Huh the power of background characters I guess” says Zoro as he begins to feed Taizen. Law copies his mate but with Shiki.

“Garchu!” says one “you-gara guys, are you really pirates?!” cries another. “Thank you for caring about us! On top of saving us!” “Thank You, Garchu!” “Garchu, Baron Corpse!” says one jumping over the walls on top of Brook.

Zoro chuckles “Guess Straw Hat is rubbing off you isn’t he?”

Law shakes his head smirking “Maybe.”

~With Reiju in the Seducing Woods~

Reiju walks in the woods in her new dress. It’s weird how the woods are called that when it’s full of death and many skeletons. Reiju sighs “Stupid arranged marriage…” she says ignoring the gruesome song Big Mom’s Homies are singing.

She wonders how Sanji is feeling right now, Kid is searching for him yet again. He must feel pretty weak. Reiju giggles, Sanji is anything but weak. The man suffered their father’s abuse, Zeff’s training in combat and cooking, gave birth to t r i p l e t s, Kid Crew’s immaturity, Kid’s er…moments, and being a mom of three babies. Reiju silently applauds her kind little brother.

Reiju wonders if she’ll ever feel her 3rd younger brother. Will she find a mate like Kid? Yes, the man is an amazing mate even if he’s rough around the edges. Unlike her younger brothers, she didn’t have a soul mark or soul sense. She was just a beta, not having a soul mark/sense was a huge yes for her father. Easier to possibly marry her off to another to maintain an alliance like right now.

s She like her brothers were failures only maintaining the different hair colors, thanks to their mother her brothers were able to keep their compassion and empathy. Reiju notices that she was here in the woods before, some of the homies move closer to her she gets ready to fight the singing creatures. Until a crimson-haired tall as fuck man stops them “Leave her. Go.” He says. The homies pout and leave Reiju with the tall man.

She looks up to him “I could handle them myself.” Says Reiju as she begins to walk from him.

This extremely tall man was Charlotte Katakuri. One of the older triplets of Charlotte Linlin aka Big mom. He’s also a sweet commander and as one of his sisters said “He’s a masterpiece of Charlotte”.

“Not what I saw. If I didn’t step in you’d be dead.” He says blandly, Reiju glares at him “Listen. Thought the Charlottes don’t interfere with outsiders.” She says, stopping in her tracks.

Katakuri doesn’t say anything but changes the subject “Can I at least walk you back?” he asks.

Reiju turns to him “Why are you being nice to me?” she asks slightly annoyed.

Katakuri doesn’t respond and walks up to her effortlessly picking her up “Come on. Your father must be worried.” Says Katakuri.

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN! Also, I don’t think he would. My younger siblings probably…” Says Reiju looking to the side as all the homies leave them alone.

Katakuri freezes “What? Why wouldn’t your father care?” He asks

“We're failures in his book reason why he tries to take the current pups from Sanji. His last attempt at creating the perfect soldiers. For his twisted dream.” Explains Reiju, “Of course over our, Killer’s and Sanji's dead bodies.” She adds.

Katakuri doesn’t respond as he makes it to Germa 66’s castle. He places Reiju down and begins to leave.

“Erm…Wait…thank you.” Reiju smiles and goes into the castle. Katakuri stood out there for a few moments not saying anything, just staring at the door. He leaves quickly not want to be labeled as a weirdo.

What he didn’t see is that another redhead had skillfully followed him. Kid holding Hera, both wearing something new. A black leather vest was open, he kept his feather jacket, spotted pants changed color spots being black and a navy blue for the pants, he removed the war belt and simply has a blue-grey slash stopping at mid-thigh, and black boots. Hera wore a light red French-looking dress with a white smaller overcoat. Hell, She even has a mini light red beret!

Kid smirks “Why thank you Katakuri.” He whispers, Hera giggles. Kid sniffs the air hoping to catch a glimmer of Sanji. He sneezes “Goddamn the air smells so damn sweet!” Says Kid.

Hera giggles at her father, she catches a whiff of her mother “Mama! Mama!” Says Hera repeatedly. Kid perks up “Where? My nose is currently dead.” He says hopefully looking at her. Hera blinks in confusion at her father, Kid sighs _oh right baby._ He thinks “Point to where mama is,” he says carefully.

Killer walks out from around the palace and sees Kid and Hera “Kid! Kid!” he says, Kid and Hera look and see Killer “Killer/Killa!” the redheads say as they walk over the masked blonde.

“You’re you ok! You are alive…thank god Sanji hasn’t said a single word since he got here.” Says Killer as he leads the red-head duo to Sanji, Knox, Sora, and Kamikaze. Kid shakes his head “You wouldn’t know. Hera and I almost died a few times.” Says Kid.

When they make it to the castle garden, Sanji was rocking Knox and Sora looking out into the cake landscape. Killer walks up to Sanji and gently shakes his shoulder. Sanji looks up to Killer then sees Kid holding Hera.

Kid smiles “Hey…We’re alive.” He says, Hera sees her mother “Mama!” she babbles out. Sanji tears up as he runs over to Kid, hugging and almost knocking him over. Kid hugs back with his robotic arm.

“Asshole…You both made me worried…” says Sanji into Kid’s chest. Hera happily babbles Sanji looks to his daughter in her father’s arm.

Kid gently releases Sanji, leaning down he kisses Sanji. Killer chuckles “lovebirds,” he says looking to Kaze. He thinks of Perona once more, he should really call her back once he gets a transponder Snail. Two years since he ran into her on Sabaody, they had small get-togethers after that one lead to Kamikaze/Kaze being born. Kaze hasn’t seen his mother in so long that wouldn’t be good for him.

The two pull apart, Sanji takes Hera from Kid and hugs her lovingly. After hugging Hera, Sanji leads Kid to his other pups. Knox and Sora look up from their cribs at the scent of their father and sister.

“Papa!” they coo out Kid pets their heads as they giggle happily. Sanji stands next to him with Hera in his arms. The two squeals at their sister as Sanji places her down the two crawls over and hug their triplet sister. The three monsters were reunited and ready to resume their reign of terror of waking both their parents up in the middle of the night. Constantly switching places so their parents would get confused and maybe steal a few of their dad’s tools. Since now Knox and Kaze have a devil fruit the more chaos it’ll be.

Sanji’s siblings come out to see Kid and run over to him. Reiju hugging him, then the three brothers patted his back happy to see him. Killer walks over to the crib and puts Kaze in there. Kaze in cub form purrs as he tackles Hera and the triplets down. Reverting into human form hugging the trio. Kid smiles reunited with friends and family.

In a window stared Vinsmoke Judge. He looks at the reunion if the Captain of the Kid pirates was here for Sanji. That means the Straw Hat captain will be coming for Reiju. Destroying his plans to make an alliance with Big Mom, and to conquer the North Blue once again in Germa 66’s name. Along with that Kid will probably make an alliance with the Straw hats. Making “Straw Hat” Luffy, “The surgeon of Death” Trafalgar Law, and Eustass “Captain” Kid the strangest alliance there.

Judge thinks of a plan and smirks “Maybe…if I figure out his past it’ll stop him, He hasn’t told Sanji of his past I don’t believe so…If I use that against him, he would listen but…from what I heard…he will find a way.” Mumbles Judge, unless…he has some connection to an emperor he wouldn’t want to get out. Judge realizes something and looks to his scientist “Find out who Eustass Kid’s biological family is. Father and mother.” He says, Judge looks back out the window. Mostly at the triplets

_“There must have something over him…._

_If he is connected to that emperor…_

_Then I won’t…_

_Get my dream and perfect soldiers…_

_And I can’t let that happen…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update School is being a pain in the ass. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Kid's past revealed! Mini Adventure 1: Day out and the birth of a soul mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reunited with his mate, friend, and his pups. Kid was blackmailed into working for Judge when Reiju finally asks for Kid's connection to Shanks and his past. While one of the twins get their soul mark.

found pictures.” He says.

The man lifts a finger “Quick question Beckman, Of Usopp or himself?” he asks, the older man sighs “ Here’s a Hint Shanks. Red hair.” He says, Shanks sat up “HE FOUND MY KID’S PICTURES HOW?!” he shouts running to his crew.

“OI! YASOPP! WHERE DED YOU FEND DAHSE PECTURES!?” he shouts tackling the sharpshooter to the ground. Trying his best to take them from him.

Yasopp laughs “Sorry boss! You dropped them! How old is he now?” he asks, Shanks snatches them from Yasopp.

Shanks looks at a picture of the younger red-head with wild red hair resembling a lion’s mane with round googles holding a robot and a wrench. He sighs with a smile “Heh…he’s 23 now…” he says running his hands through his red hair.

Beckman walks over “I heard he knocked up an omega and has triplets now.” He says, Shanks, perks up “wHEN?! HOW?! WHERE?! WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?!” he shouts grabbing Beckman’s shirt.

Beckman sighs “On May 13th, on an island. I don’t know their names.” He says.

Shanks pouts his lips “hmph. I wanna know my new family members.” Shanks mumbles as he looks away from Beckman.

Beckman shakes his head “Next time you see him, ask him and don’t encourage him to make his own bet” he says lighting a cigarette.

Shanks cries “DOES HE STILL LOVE MEH?!” he sobs hugging the photo. The crew sweat drops “Boss…Do you need help??” they ask.

“I JUST WANT MY BABY BOY BACKKK!~”

“HE’S A FULL-GROWN ADULT GROW UP!!”

~Meanwhile in Sanji’s room~

Kid wakes to Sanji sleeping peacefully, he reaches out and tenderly caresses his cheek. Sanji smiles letting a purr out, Kid removes his hand from Sanji’s cheek. He gets up from the bed and looks over to Killer who fell asleep standing. The triplets slept in their prams, and Kamikaze fell asleep in his beast form curled up in a ball. Then he makes his way to the window avoiding the metal pieces of his robotic arm that littered the floor.

Kid looks out the window and runs a finger down his scars and his lost arm, he thinks of what happened a few days ago. After being reunited with everyone, Judge found him and tried to blackmail him to submit when Judge revealed the information of his past. Kid didn’t submit, then Judge pulled his crew on him using them for leverage and adding in harming Sanji, the siblings, Killer, and the babies. Then Kid gave in angrily cursing as he left.

The red-head captain resists the urge to punch the window. Kid sighs, Sanji wakes up with Kid not there. He lets his eyes focus as he sees Kid staring at the window. Sanji leaves the bed and walks up to him simply placing his hand on Kid’s back. Kid turns to Sanji “Why are you up? You probably need more sleep than me.” says Kid, moving his hand on Sanji’s cheek.

“Not without you…the bed feels empty…and cold…” says Sanji leaning into the hand looking up at Kid.

Kid smiles down “really now?” he asks. Sanji nods “What’s on your mind?” asks Sanji “You wanted to help Reiju get out of her wedding…I don’t believe that of a second,” says Sanji, Kid chuckles moving his hand down to Sanji’s chin.

“You think got me figured out eh?”

“Yes. I believe so Mr.Eustass.” Chuckles Sanji, Kid smirks.

“Mr. Eustass? Would you be Mrs. Eustass then?”

“I-I’m still a man who is a gentleman!”

“The only person you simp for is me~”

“K-KID!”

“shhhh…Don’t wanna wake the pups, do we? Now that they are together all three will begin crying~”

“EUSTASS KID! BE QUI-mmph!” Kid shushes his omega with a passionate kiss when he pulled away a trail of saliva. Sanji turns red and wipes his mouth, looking to the side. Kid chuckles “Oh that’s an adorable sight I haven’t seen that look since we first bonded,” he says.

Kid’s hand moves from its spot to the bond mark, peaking from the nightshirt. His thumb brushes, Sanji’s face graces itself with a smile. Kid thinks about something and sighs. Sanji deserves to know about him more. Kid pulls Sanji into a one-armed hug, dragging the shorter to his chest.

_“There’s something I want to_

_Tell you Sanji…”_

Meanwhile on the balcony of Reiju’s bedroom, stood a crimson-haired man. Carefully leaning on the wall, silently guarding the room. Katakuri looks to the stars, he was an alpha with no soul mark or sense. When he and his family first decided a political marriage was needed with the Germa Kingdom so then Big mom could get rid of them all. Originally it was going to be his 16-year-old sister, Charlotte Pudding, and the third son. Then Judge found out he already was mated and had pups. Judge suddenly had the idea to change it seeing as who mated him was stronger and those genes would pass to the pups and he had a plan for his grandchildren.

So, they went with the back-up plan, the oldest and only daughter would be marrying one of the oldest triplets. Fucked up, but Big Mom wanted her plan to go through so she said either Katakuri or his brothers. Katakuri low-key hopes it’s him, ever since he saw a picture of Reiju he wanted to be with her.

Even if he does, he will always be loyal to his mom even if it kills him outside or in. Maybe it was better if it was one of his brothers, the pain of her being dead would be swift and he can go about his life. Yet…he wouldn’t know if he could find anyone to fill that hole of her being missing. For now, he’ll stay near and see how it’ll go.

~Meanwhile~

Law groans at the noise of the full submarine, everyone’s loud. Zoro or his pups won’t get any sleep. If your wondering, Law, half of the straw hats, and literally everyone else were packed on the Polar Tang on their way to Wano. Shiki and Taizen crawl across the master suite while Law read a medical book while Zoro was working out.

Shiki crawls on top of Taizen kicking the toy he was playing with, trying to get to Kikokou once again. Taizen honest to Enel wails over the separation of his toy. Law almost dropping the book and Zoro just barely catches the 50-315 lb weight. Law looks to his pups, Shiki was touching Kikokou’s sheath, Law swears to god Kikokou is saying “Yes…BECOME MY NEW HOLDER…BECOME CURSED! BeCoMe EvIl YoUnG pUp” fear for his pups becoming processed/safety kicks Kikokou which evokes an “Ow! LAW.” Law ignores it, all the while Taizen was wailing his grey eyes out. Zoro begins looking for the toy, Law picks Shiki up away from Kikokou “For the last time Shiki, away from the cursed swords.” He says.

Shiki pouts “Don’t pout at me, young lady. I will not let you get hurt.” Says Law sternly looking at her. Shiki puts a dome over her, Law twitches “Are you trying to mute me geisha?” he says. Law gets an idea and places Shiki and looks away from her, going back to his book. Shiki blinks and looks at her father, removing the dome. She sniffs, Law doesn’t look at her. Shiki whimpers out a “Papa…?” and crawls to Law’s shoe and pats it.

Law looks at her “Are your sorry geisha?” asks Law, Shiki nods and lifts her arms “papa!” she says, Law smiles and scoops her up. Zoro plays with Taizen until he teleports into Zoro’s arms.

“Are you comfortable there??” he asks, Taizen nods as he snuggles into his mother’s arms. Then Shachi bursts in “WE HAVE FOUND AN ISLAND!” He should. .

Law twitches “It was family time Shachi! You need to act like a civilized person.” He says. Bepo leans in “Can we go onto this island? It's child friendly! ~ ” he chirps, Law and Zoro perk up.

“Child…friendly?” they both a The couple look at each other then the twins then back at each other. Cue lots of rush for clothes, diapers, bottles, and getting ready. A few books get knocked onto the floor, files, weights too. Shachi and Bepo look at the couple and slowly move down the stairs out of the suite.

Robin, Franky, Usopp, Kin'emon, and anyone else stood outside.

“Sooo Are they coming?” Asks Usopp, Be po nods “Yup!~ they're just grabbing things!~” Says Bepo.

~Later in the Day, On WCI~

Kid (Who has a sea prism stone cuff), Sanji (“Explosive” bracelets), Killer (Same as Sanji), triplets, Kamikaze, and Sanji's siblings (Same as Sanji) get forced to sit at a table. Well the adults did, the babies stayed in their prams. Judge chuckles at the group.

“Isn't this nice the whole family…is here.” Says Judge, Sanji ignores him forcing his attention on his pups.

“Why are we here old man?” Asks Yonji, aggressively.

“why…your sister's wedding, of course, I demand respect boy” sneers Judge, glaring at his youngest son.

“Which is bullshit. I don’t even want to be here…” says Reiju, trying to stay calm.

Judge glares at her then look at Ichiji who glares at Judge “Doesn’t explain anything to us.” He says.

Judge growls silently “We are meeting the emperor. Big Mom.” He says.

Kid stays quiet, Killer finds it weird but doesn’t comment. Judge stands up suddenly as loud stomps coming their way. The group looks in the direction of the stomps showing the big form of Charlotte Linlin walking towards the table.

“Ma ma ma! It’s good to have you here Germa 66. Sorry to be late” she says while a man with a shaved head walks behind her, Kid looks over to big mom _The emperor Big mam…_ thinks Kid.

Big mom sits down “We’ve had a little problem but it should be okay now.” She says. The woman looks to Reiju “So your Pink-leg Reiju. You’ll become my son, Daifuku’s wife.” She adds. Reiju says nothing as she just stares. Sanji’s brothers say nothing and look towards the prams.

Meanwhile the triplets and Kamikaze were playing with some plushies. They didn’t after the huge woman came near their prams. Sanji diverts his attention to his pups and his friends’ pup trying to console them and entertain them. Linlin looks to Kid and Killer, “Ah you have two of the Worst Generation? Amazing Judge…” she says.

Judge chuckles darkly “Why of course I do. He’s mighty quiet too.” He says, Kid growls, and Killer glares at him.

Then Big Mom notices the red-hair looks at him “Why do you look like Red-hair?” she asks, Kid smirks. Sanji smiles softly remembering what Kid told him last night.

 _“Just don’t leave me…when I tell you…”_ Thinks back Sanji. Judge was only able to dig up Kid’s mother, but not his father. Judge had tried to get a blood sample from the triplets, but he wasn’t able to even lay a finger on them or Kid. As if Killer and Kid are going to let this sociopath touch the triplets.

_“I’m the son”_

Kid thought back chuckling “Guess mom was right…I do look more like my old man than her. Especially now, with the missing arm and scars.” Says Kid smirking, shaking his head “So what if I look like red-hair?” He adds. Sanji’s brothers and Reiju look to Sanji, their brother had fallen Iove and birthed grandkids related to an emperor and an apprentice to the Pirate King.

Kid crosses his legs with a confident smirk “So. Let’s this tea party over with.” He says “My pups are getting hungry. So let’s get it over with.” He adds thinking back.

_“Of the yonko_

_Red-Hair Shanks…_

_One of the best pirates out there…”_

~Meanwhile~

Law and Zoro had Shiki and Taizen in a dual stroller, walking through the town of the island they landed at. Kikokou rested on the shaders, while wado, kitesu, and shusui dangled on the side of the stroller. Everyone else was wondering in the town or ruins.

“Of course, a good amount of people go to the ruins.” Says Law, the twins babble. Zoro chuckles “Want to get food then?” he asks about to turn left when they were going right.

Law sighs “Wrong way Zoro-ya.” He says, Zoro grumbles “Stupid moving buildings…” Law chuckles “Buildings don’t move on their own Zoro-ya.” He says gently grabbing Zoro's hand.

“Fucka build! Aways movina!!” babbles Shiki “Ya! Fucka build!” babbles Taizen, Law blinks. Goddamn his kids are eerily Smart for their ages- wait- did…did…his pups just curse? Law looks to Zoro who is shocked too.

Law then twitches “PENNNNGUUUIIIIINNNN! SHHAAAACHHHHI!!” he shouts, meanwhile, The said duo was with Nico Robin and Franky in a book store.

Penguin perks up from looking at a book “Hey guys did you hear anything?” He asks.

They all shake their heads “Nah” “Uh uh.” “No,” they say together. Penguin shrugs “Meh. Probably my imagination.” He says placing the book back and browsing the self.

~Back on Totto Land~

Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, And Yonji follow Kid, Killer, Sanji, and the pups to Sanji's room.

“So wait, wait, wait! You are Shanks’ son!? Like literally!?” says Niji, Kid sighs “Yes. How many times have I said that.” He says.

Killer holds Kamikaze “About 125 times.” He explains, finding a Transfer snail.

“thank you, Killer!” Says Kid as the group walks into the room.

“How!? Your…bloodthirsty and violent! Shanks is from what I heard he's chill and a pacifist!” Says Ichiji, helping Sanji place the triplets on the ground.

“And he's 37? Wait-39! And a grandpa already! That means he and your mother convinced you… at 16 years!” Exclaims Yonji as he steps and inch near the triplets.

“SIX FEET AWAY YONJI!” shouts Sanji, Yonji groans and moves 6ft tripping on some metal scraps.

“Kid? If you intend to join the alliance of my captain…I have a request.” Says Reiju, Killer stands in front of Kid “Why would he.” He says.

Reiju smiles “You don’t look too frightening with a baby Massacre soldier.” She says, Killer looks down and sighs, Kamikaze was playing with Killer’s hair “Kaze. Seriously? We'll call mama in a minute” says Killer.

“Killer, I want to hear what she has to say.” Says Kid, Killer looks at him and sighs moving out of the way.

“What exactly is your past? Can I really trust you with my brother and nieces and nephew?”

“first off, Goddamn you can trust me Pink-leg! Second, fine. What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Kid sighs thinking for a bit. He nods “Ok…Fine.” He says.

~Stroytime! ~

_A 4-year-old Kid sat at the shore tinkering with his robot toy as he waits for a ship to land on an Island on the South Blue. 8-year-old Killer moves next to him, placing food next to him._

_“Who are you waiting for?” asks Killer looking at his younger friend._

_Kid smiles “My dad! He should come today!” says Kid “Imma show my robot to him!!” adds Kid showing his robot._

_“You have a dad? Thought he left you and your mother…also how do you know it’s him without colors?”_

_“Nope! He put us here by request of mom! And I just sniff the air to find him!”_

_“Is he a marine?”_

_“No, he’s a pirate!”_

_“A pirate?!”_

_Kid nods then he hears footsteps, Kid turns and sees Shanks with a huge smile “Dad!” he says running over to the 20-year-old. Shanks smiles “Woah! Kiddo you’ve grown. Wait-will you get taller than me?” he asks. Killer looks at Shanks nervously messing with his thumbs, Shanks looks at him._

_“Friend of yours Kid?” asks Shanks, Kid nods “yup! He’s my best friend!”, Shanks smiles “That’s good. Come over here young guy! I’m Shanks, Kid’s dad.” He says._

_~Two years later~  
_

_Shanks sits next to Kid who had a band-aid on his cheek “Hey…Killer told me you got into a fight?” asks Shanks placing the younger redhead on his lap._

_“They called you evil…then laughed about you…” says Kid looking down “So I beat them up…” he whispers._

_Shanks feels tears well up then bursts out crying “WAAAH! YOUR TOO SWEET KID!!!~” he shouts tears falling like a waterfall._

_Kid blushes “AM NAE OLE MAN! A‘M TOUGH ‘N’ VIOLENT!!!” shouts Kid slipping in his accent of the south Blue, trying to escape Shanks’ hug._

_“’ EY! NO! LET ME ‘OEHG YOU, YA LETTLE ANKLE BITER!!” shouts Shanks slipping into his West Blue accent._

_“NAE!! LET ME GAE!”_

_“ ‘OEHG BACK!”_

_“NE’ER”_

_“AYE!”_

_“NAE!”_

_“EUSTASS KID ‘OEHG BACK YOOEHR AHLD MAN”_

_“NAAAAAEEE!! YER NAE EVEN AULD DA!”_

_Shanks sniffs “Yooer so sweet sahn!”_

_Kid softly punches Shanks “YER SAE WEAK DA!!” he shouts, Shanks hugs Kid closer “Am I really?” asks Shanks going into his better understanding accent, Kid looks away crossing his arms. Showing more of his wounds._

_“No…” he mumbles, Shanks adjusts the straw hat on his head smiling. Shanks then notices that Kid’s goggles are cracked, and his arms and legs were badly cut up. Shanks feels something snap in his head as an eerie smile stretches across his face “Hey Kiddo~ Where do those kids live?” asks Shanks._

_Kid looks at him “Why-Eep…” he says slightly shaking, being an alpha pup, he was of course slightly scared of the older alpha._

_Later, Shanks held Kid’s now bandaged up hand, walking to the house of the children. When they got there, Kid stays near his father and hidden in the cape. Shanks knocks at the door and the father of the kids opens the door. Noticing Kid hiding the man laughs “Ha! Now you ain’t that scary? Ran to get someone who looked like your father.” He says._

_“Ah. I see where the children get the cockiness. Guess he must not be that big, people are like that.” Says Shanks smiling._

_Kid blinks confused, the man blushes in embarrassment, the boys growl. Shanks tries to hold in his laughter “Anyways. Sir, please control your kids. If they hurt my son or anyone in this little town again, I will not hesitate to personally see to it that they never wished they were born.” He explains calmly._

_The man laughs “They can do what they want. We own this town” he says, Shanks sighs “I don’t think I made myself clear.” He says the main crewmates of the Red-Hair Pirates appeared out of nowhere pointing their weapons at the man._

_“Please control your kids.” Says Shanks, the man nods quickly looking away. Shanks smiles waving his men away “Good. Come on Kid, let’s find Killer and get something to eat with that girl you two like!” he says, with a smirk. Kid blushes “She’s just a friend! She isn’t my soulmate or anything…I still can’t see colors and my mark doesn’t warm when I’m near her…” he says._

_Shanks smiles gently petting his head “Speaking of soul marks…May I see?” asks Shanks, Kid nods showing his hand. Where a circle yellow sapphire, with slight flames, pan, and spatula. Shanks smiles “ah... they're a cook and they have a passionate personality they’ll always be loyal to you…their hair color is blonde, and their favorite jewel is sapphire.” He says._

_Kid looks at his father with stars “You can see that just by looking at a common mark?” asks Kid, Shanks nods “Yup. You better take of them and I want grandkids!” says Shanks messing the child’s hair._

_~5 years later~_

_Kid was chasing a lizard all over the place, while Killer follows “GET IT. GET IT!” shouts Kid, Killer catches the poor lizard and hands it to Kid. The lizard lost a limb and Kid made something to help it. Kid sniffs the air and sees his father who hasn’t visited in a year._

_“dad! You’re here!” says Kid running over to him. Shanks blinks “Holy shi-KID DID YOU GO THROUGH A DAMN GROWTH SPURT?! YOUR UP TO MY CHEST!” he shouts remeasuring over and over._

_“Killer did he go through a growth spurt?!”_

_Killer chuckles “Maybe. I’m still taller.” He says Kid scoffs “for now. Hm? Dad? Where’s your straw hat?” asks Kid._

_Shanks smiles “I gave it to someone, named Luffy, I think you two would get along. You told me you wanted to be King of the Pirates, right? Luffy does too…he’s 4 years younger than you.” Says Shanks._

_Killer notices Shanks isn’t pulling his other arm out Killer sneakily pulls the cape down to just show a shoulder. Killer gasps, Kid looks at the tied stub “D-Dad! Your arm! What happened?!” asks Kid looking at his father._

_“I made a bet…That’s not what I’m here for.” Says Shanks as he looks at Kid with a stern look._

_“Then why are you here?” asks Kid, Shanks smiles “When you hit the age you become a pirate, I want you to be a huge obstacle for Luffy. I know you won’t back down from anything…”_

_Kid looks to his father as he continues “I know you will become the Whitebeard to Luffy. I know you want a good rival, He will be one hell of an obstacle. Luffy won’t out for a while but do keep that in mind.” Shanks pats Kid’s head “I have the feeling that you won’t comply but trust me. You ate a devil fruit as well just like Luffy. Both of you need that strength to be pirate king.” Says Shanks._

_Shanks looks to Killer “You have to promise me, you’ll watch over Kid and help him…protect him well like a vice-captain would…” he says._

_The red-Haired captain looks at the duo one-arm hugging them._

**_“I won’t be visiting ‘til then_ **

**_I want you to become strong,_ **

**_Alone…Without my help. Make me_ **

**_Proud of the bet I made…”_ **

~Present~

“Luffy’s Whitebeard…?” asks Reiju, Kid nods “I didn’t see him over 10 years after that. Then I met him in the grand line” He says “Of course I won’t try to follow my dad’s vision. I have my own goals in mind.” Says Kid.

Ichiji leans in “then if your dad didn’t willingly cut your arm off who did?” He asks.

“He did it himself.” Joins in Killer, “Making his own bet in the world” says Killer as he begins dialing Perona.

Niji stops playing with Sora “You mean…Kid cut his own arm off to prove something?” he asks, Sora pouts trying to get Niji’s attention once again.

Kid smirks, thinking back to when he first met his father in the New World. He wouldn’t be shocked if his father hunted him down to see his grandchildren.

_“I’m just like that. I ain’t going to let my old man’s_

_Vision corrupt my goal, for now through…I’m going to need_

_To join that alliance”_

~Meanwhile in another island~

Law and his family walked along the shore, Taizen looking off in the sea hugging the polar bear plushie his father practically scared the storekeeper into buying. Shiki was fast asleep, his father was tiredly pushing the stroller, while his mother held his father’s hand. Taizen sees a familiar red and yellow butterfly landing on his polar bear plush. Taizen blinks at it, he reaches out and gently touches it. Then a weird tingling feeling stretches to the side of his neck then a warm feeling as the butterfly’s vibrant colors faded to a dimmer version as it flies off with a moss-green one fading into black.

Taizen sniffs and cries at the sudden unpleasant feeling of being lonely, waking his twin up, startling his parents. They both kneel to him checking on him.

“Houkan! What’s wrong?” asks Law taking Taizen out of the stroller. Law purrs to calm him then Zoro and Shiki join in but nothing is working. Zoro then calls his father in worry.

“Dad! Something’s wrong with Taizen! He won’t stop cry-” suddenly Mihawk appears with Smoker.

“wha-How did...did…you…?” he asks, Mihawk sighs “Dad senses and we were on the island, Problem child will get them soon enough,” he says, walking over to Law. Zoro blinks in confusion, he looks at Smoker “Oh…S-Smoker…” he says.

“Goddamn, you look badass kiddo.” Says Smoker as he pats Zoro’s back, Zoro hugs Smoker “Asshole! You had us worried when you didn’t call!” says Zoro.

Smoker stumbles a bit and chuckles “Sorry Zoro work decided to be an ass.” He says hugging back. Mihawk takes Taizen from Law, inspecting the crying baby moss-head. When he sees a mark on the side of the neck “Well would you look at that…he has a soulmate.” Says Mihawk.

Zoro and Law look at him “he has a soulmate?” they ask. Mihawk nods “Look…” he says pointing to the mark. The soul mark was an orange butterfly-shaped spessartite garnet, with little sparks surrounding it, and baked sweets in the wings.

“He was crying because his soulmate wasn’t near…” says Mihawk as he hands the calm baby back to his father. Law looks at Taizen as the baby snuggles up to his chest. Smoker walks up to his half-niece and nephew smiling “Guess you did take care of Zoro…That’s the type of man I want my brother to have.” He says.

Law chuckles “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” he says placing the sleepy teleporting baby in the stroller.

_“I wonder who Taizen’s mate is…”_

~Meanwhile~

Killer waits for a pickup from the snail outside on the balcony of Sanji’s room with Kamikaze. Before the sun sets, a click is heard.

“Hello?” asks a familiar voice, Killer smiles within his mask.

“Hey…Perona…It’s me.” He says Kamikaze crawls onto Killer’s lap “mama!” babbles Kamikaze.

“Killer? Kaze? Oh my gosh! You're alive! OH, THANK ENEL!” says Perona holding in tears.

“yea…sorry about not for not calling for a while…”

“A WHILE?! IT’S BEEN TWO WEEKS ASSHOLE!”

“Sorry! Oh…Kaze ate a devil fruit.”

“HE WHAT?!”

“Kaze can turn into a sabertooth tiger now. Cool am I right?”

“MY BABY IS A SABERTOOTH TIGER NOW?!”

“Guess so.”

“Mama! Mama!”

Perona gasps “Aww! My baby! Are you behaving for papa?”

“Ya!”

Killer chuckles as his son smile “Hey Perona? Is your captain coming to Totto Land?”

“He should be there already on the Chocolate island.” She says, Killer sighs of relief “Good. Kid wants in the alliance of Trafalgar and Straw Hat. I’m 100% fine with it, I will be able to see you more.” He says, slightly cheesy.

_“Really? HORORO! THAT’S AMAZING!!  
With Kid on our side, we’ll totally take down Kaido!” _

~Meanwhile~

Katakuri twitches at his brother’s boasting of marrying Reiju and killing her. Katakuri growls as Daifuku laughs at maybe killing her right at the kiss. Why does he feel like this? Why does he care about someone his family will get rid of? Before he could any angrier he walks off, looking towards the Germa castle and where Reiju was entering her room. Katakuri gets an idea and looking for a flower homie or candied roses.

This is the one thing he can do for her at least. He faced her captain and he is strong. Walking to his little sister’s house in the Seducing Woods, he notices a flower homie and takes it then makes it to Brulee’s house.

“Brulee may I come in?” asks Katakuri, Brulee opens the “Oh! Big brother!! What brings you here?” she asks.

“May I use the Mirro-world? I want to go to Candy Island quickly”

“Yes, big brother! You may! Can I ask why?”

“No. I won’t tell you.”

“I’ll find out!~”

Katakuri uses the mirro-world to go to Candy Island where red and pink candied roses are. After picking a few, he returns quickly before either Perospero or Brulee noticed him. He makes his way up to the balcony of Reiju and places the candied roses and flower homie into a vase and quickly leaves. Returning to Komugi island, not wanting to be seen.


End file.
